


They Were Still His Kids

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: They Were Still His Kids [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Cyrus Styne Lives, Emma Lives (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Gen, Kevin Tran is a Winchester, Magda Peterson Lives, Magda Peterson is Winchester, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: What’s Dean to do when he finds out that not only does Ben have his memories back but Emma us alive! And to top it all off they’re traveling together. Dean never thought he’d get a second chance with Ben, or evenachance with Emma, yet his whole world has been turned upside down. Will he go after his kids? Or will he let nothing stand in his way of defeating Chuck?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Ben Braeden, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Bess Myers, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Charlie Bradbury, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Kate (Supernatural: Bitten), Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Katie Doolittle, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Lisa Braeden, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Magda Peterson, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Rowena McLeod, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester
Series: They Were Still His Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994377
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Dean uncocked the gun and tossed it to the side. He couldn’t kill this kid… not after what happened to his two children. Emma didn’t get a chance — and Ben — he took any choice the boy had in the matter. Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to make the same mistake with Jack — anymore so that he already had.

“No. Pick it up!” Chuck wined, “Pick it up.”

“The hell, Chuck?” The elder Winchester turned to God, looking absolutely puzzled.

“This isn't how the story is supposed to end.” Chuck insisted, though it sounded more like whining. “Lookit, the — the — the gathering storm, the gun, the — the father killing his own son. This is Abraham and Isaac. This is epic!”

“Wait.” Dean paused, trying to digest the information, “What are you saying?”

“He's saying he's been playing us.” Sam ground out, “This whole time—“

“Come on.” Chuck sighed.

“Our entire lives. Mom, Dad — everything. This is all you because you wrote it all, right?” Sam growled.

Dean just stared at Chuck in disbelief. Ben. Lisa. Emma. It was all because he wanted it?! His kid died and he lost the only chance at a family he’d ever get because God wanted more drama? Dean was seeing red as Chuck nodded.

“Because — Because what? Because we're your favorite show? Because we're part of your story?” Sam finished angrily.

Chuck saw Dean glaring him and tried to switch tactics.

“Okay, Dean, no offense, but your brother is stupid and crazy. I mean he killed your own daughter—“

Dean sucked in a breath at the mention of Emma.

“Not that she’s actually dead.” Chuck smirked, “So pick up the gun. Pick it up... pull the trigger... and I'll tell you where to find her. And your boy too… what was his name? Ben? I’ll find him too.”

Dean looked towards the gun, hesitantly.

“Dean don’t!” Cas yelled worriedly.

“Your lying.” He spat vapidly, “I saw what Sam did to her. And Ben — I wiped his memories. He — he doesn’t remember me.”

Chuck laughed, clapping his hands.

“Oh Dean.” He sighed as he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “If you would have done your research you’d know that Amazons can’t killed as long as their fathers are alive. The Mark keeps them alive until the girls complete their task.”

Dean glanced at Sam who looked absolutely shocked at that revelation.

“And as for Ben.” Chuck glanced at Cas, “Let’s just say Castiel’s barrier could only work for so long. They’re out there Dean, all alone in this big scary world…”

Dean didn’t say anything then, how could he? He just tried to absorb the information. Emma was alive, Ben had his memories. Did that mean Lisa remembered him too?

Seeing Dean’s continued reluctance Chuck sighed, “How about I sweeten the deal and bring her back, your mom?”

Dean stared at the gun. As much as it was tempting, oh so fucking tempting, he couldn’t exchange one of his children’s lives for the others. And so, Dean just shook his head as he took a few steps back to stand side by side with Sam.

“No. My kids might be out there—” Dean said his voice hard, cracking emotionally, “—but clearly I’ve done more hard than good in both their lives by being in it. And as for my mother, she was my hero—”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder in solidarity.

“—And I miss her, and I will miss her every second for the rest of my life, but she would not want this. And it's not like you even really care. So why don't you just snap your fingers and end it?!”

“Look, I —“ Chuck tried to backtrack.

“Not to mention every other bad thing we've been killing, been dying over —“ Sam scoffed, “where were you? Just sitting back and watching us suffer so we can do this over and over and over again — fighting, losing people we love?”

“When does it end?” Dean snapped, “Tell me.”

“Dean, don't do this.” Chuck half-begged him.

“No, we're done talking.” He shook his head, “'Cause this — this isn't just a story. It's our lives! You’ve destroyed my family in more ways than I can’t count. So God or no God, you go to hell.”

Chuck chuckled lightly, smirking cruelly. “Have it your way.”

He snapped his fingers causing Jack to scream, light emanated from his eyes and mouth, as if he were stabbed with an angel blade. Dean felt sick as he watched Jack fall to the ground, screaming and gasping. All he could think about was how he was going to lose another child.

He’d already lost Emma and Ben, in more ways than one apparently, he couldn’t stand to lose a third, not now.

“Stop it. Stop it!” He hissed as he lunged forward towards God.

Chuck flicked his hand in front of him sending Dean flying backwards into a tombstone. Jack continued to scream and groan as Cas tried to heal him by placing his fingertips on Jack's forehead. It did nothing.

What was one angel to do to stop the power of God?

“Jack.” Sam whispered aghast before spying the gun on the ground.

“Hey, Chuck!” Sam said as he grabbed the gun. “Hey, Chuck!”

When he caught the other man’s attention, Sam aimed the gun at him and fired as the life finally left Jack’s eyes. Chuck got hit in the shoulder while Sam simultaneously got hit in the shoulder, falling to the ground.

“Fine!” Chuck hissed angrily, “That's the way you want it?Story's over. Welcome to The End.”

Day suddenly turned to night as Dean saw Sam on the ground. He rushed over to help him to his feet. Everything was happening so fast that if felt like his head was going to explode.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.” Sam said as he struggled to his feet.

Castiel was sitting on the ground next to Jack.

“Wait. I thought Chuck said that the gun was the only thing that could...” Sam frowned, indicating to Jack who was dead on the ground, eyes burned out

“He's a writer.” Castiel growled, “Writers lie.”

Dean stared at Jack’s deceased form and wondered about his children. Was Emma really out there? Did Ben have his memories back? Only time would tell it would seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Ben have some _very _complicated feelings towards their paternal family.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. 
> 
> Eight years of running culminated in this. 
> 
> She was going to see her father and her killer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bess is the mom we all deserve

It was just supposed to be a simple visit to Kate, since Ben and Katie had midterms. She was just supposed to pop in for a few days and then head back to Lebanon. Of course, given her genetics Emma should have known that it couldn’t have been that simple.

The young amazon couldn't help but smile as Garth started feeling his infants twins in their highchairs. He was wearing a large napkin over his shirt to preempt the twins rather rambunctious nature. Meanwhile, Emma was sitting at the table with Gertie and her little sister, Emmalynn Deanna, aka Lynn, nursing her salad. 

Emma was a sight for sore eyes, with a black eye and a scrap along the left side of her face. Underneath her shirt her right wrist is wrapped in a bandage and she’d for a bandage on her right calf. She’d been the one to rescue Bess’s cousin Brad from what they were calling Monster Fight Club. 

And while she hadn’t come out _unscathed_ she had gotten 100 bucks from Brad for her trouble.

“Who's daddy's big boy?” Emma heard Garth coo at the elder of the twins, Samuel James, aka Sam, “Here comes the airplane! Rrrrr!”

She smirked into her salad as Garth laughed.

“Come here. Little bite.” He said as Sam took a bite, “There we go, buddy. Isn't that so good?”

“Emmy.” Lynn piped causing the young amazon to draw her attention from her salad, “Are you feeling better?”

She couldn’t help but smile at her namesake. Even though the girl was five she was very astute, much like her father. In fact, both the little five-year-old and her seven-year-old sister probably didn’t have a mean bone in their bodies, just like their parents. Now that didn’t mean they didn’t squabble like siblings do but when it came to others they were quite companionate. 

“I am,” She said as she ruffled the little girl’s hair causing her to giggle. “I’m just not super hungry is all.”

Lynn simply gave her an owlish look.

“Is the salad not good?” She frowned, “I grew the tomatoes myself.”

Just to show Lynn how good it was Emma scarfed down all the tomatoes.

“It’s wonderful little pup,” She smirked, despite her tiredness, showing off chipmunk cheeks from the cherry tomatoes. “I’m just tired is all.”

Meanwhile, Garth turned to Sam’s little brother by five minutes, Garth Fitzgerald V, aka Junior, with the spoon.

“Hey, Junior.” He chuckled, “Open wide. Here comes the airplane. Rrrrr. Oh, yeah, that's good stuff, isn't it?”

Unfortunately for him, Junior spit all over his napkin. Gertie let her displeasure be known grimacing at the display while Garth and Junior both laughed. Emma simply rolled her eyes at their sickeningly sweet domestic antics. It was one of the things she liked about staying at Garth’s place. 

“You got me, you little stinker.” He beamed, “But Daddy was prepared this time.” 

“Are you sad because Daddy’s friends are coming?” Gertie asked Emma, unintentionally getting to the root of the issue.

She paled and her grip on her fork tightened. Garth turned from the twins towards the young amazon. Ever since she’d saved Gertie and the rest of the pack, Garth had basically adopted Emma as one his own. She was no stranger to the homestead, being on a first name basis with just about every member of the pack.

Garth had called the boys without even thinking, knowing that they’d be able to get to the heart of the issue with Bess’s cousin. He hadn’t even considered Emma’s situation, being so used to her coming and going, when he’d called. He knew she could have went and stayed with Kate but Emma had remained steadfast.

Emma insisted she wasn’t a coward but Garth could tell that she was definitely on edge. 

“I can always drive you to Kate’s,” The werewolf offered as he set the baby food on the table. “I know she won’t mind.”

Emma let out a shaky breath as she turned to Garth.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” She lied straight through her teeth. “And I suppose it’s time I stop running. I mean, I was bound to run into them _eventually_.”

Garth didn’t look convinced but he knew there was no way he was going to get Emma to leave. He knew that neither of the boys would hurt her now, but that didn’t me she wasn’t uncomfortable. He hated that he’d put her in this situation.

“You’ll let me know if you want out ok”? He said as he rose, “I promise I won’t be mad.”

Emma nodded as Gertie and Lynn each attached themselves to her sides like burrs.

“We won’t let them hurt you,” Gertie insisted as she squeezed Emma, “Well protect you!”

“Yeah!” Lynn echoed his older sister, “We’ll protect you.”

Emma couldn't help but smile, despite her stomach doing flips. It was only amplified by the fact that the doorbell decided to go off at that very moment. The young amazon did her best not to jump but judging by the kid’s frowns she was unsuccessful.

“Can you watch the them?”

Emma nodded, squeezing the pups at each of her sides just a little bit tighter. Garth nodded before he left the room. It was then that Bess walked into the room causing both kids to detach themselves from Emma.

“Is that them?” Bess asked, a rare frown on her face.

“It's gotta be.” Emma said as she let out a breath, “Eight years of running is long time, and it’s about to end just like that.”

Bess simply opened her arms in invitation and Emma obliged her. The young amazon felt like she had two mothers, one in Bess and one in Lisa. Lisa showed her the love and compassion she had been lacking by adopting her. Bess meanwhile was able to understand her in a way only a born monster could. Bess understood her fear of her Uncle, her _killer_ , and did not her friendless with them cloud her judgement.

Her husband was a saint, but even he had his faults.

“I won’t let him hurt you,” Bess whispered, squeezing Emma tight. “You’re one of us, one of this pack. And while they might have helped save it, I will not overlook what they’ve done to you.”

Emma nodded against her shoulder.

“Would you like me to stay?” She asked her as she pushed a stray hair out of Emma’s face.

“Please?” Emma whispered, willing away her tears.

Bess nodded as she walked towards the doorway, blocking her children, and by extension Emma, from the view of the newcomers. Emma could hear them conversing like there wasn’t a care in the world. She couldn’t help but feel angry with Garth at that. 

“Come on.” He laughed, “Come back and meet the kids.”

This was it. Eight years of running culminated in this. She was going to see her father and her killer again. What would Lisa think. More importantly, what was Ben going to think?

“You've got more kids?” She heard what was undeniably her father gasp in surprise.

“Oh-ho-ho, yeah.” Garth laughed in his carefree way, “Got a couple'a pups.”

Emma felt like her legs were going to give way so she shakily sat herself down at the kitchen table. Lynn immediately scrambled for her lap and she obliged her, squeezing her namesake to her chest. Gertie was seated opposite them watching her mother intently.

Garth, Sam and Dean walked towards the kitchen where they were met by Bess. 

“Hello boys,” She smiled, though it didn’t quite meet her eyes, “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Us too.” Dean replied genuinely, “So where are these kiddos of your?”

Knowing that she couldn’t delay the inevitable Bess moved out of the way to reveal her kids, _all_ of her kids. Dean and Sam surveyed the scene for a moment before what they were seeing really dawned on them. Not only were Garth kids in the room but also someone who should not be there. Someone who shouldn’t be alive, but somehow was.

“Emma?” Dean gasped, a stricken look on his face. “Is — is that really you?”

Sam remained silent, simply starring at the young amazon.

“Yeah,” Her voice was deathly quiet. “It’s me…uh — hi?”

He moved forward but Gertie sprang up from her seat and blocked his path.

“So — uh — this is my daughter Gertie.” Garth began awkwardly, “Gertie, say hi to Daddy's friends.”

Gertie simply glared at both men. 

“I won’t let you hurt my sister.” She replied quietly with her arms outstretched.

“Gertie!” Garth gasped, before he turned to the boys, “I don’t know—“

Emma was starring at the pup then, feeling a rush of affection for her.

“Don’t,” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I can’t blame, either of them. I — uh — it’s…”

Emma set her namesake down on the chair, to the small pup’s protests. All the adults in the room were watching her with keen interest. She locked eyes with Sam and felt like she was going to puke. Her chest started to itch and Emma had to resist the urge to claw at her chest.

“This was a mistake—“ She said as she backed up into the doorway leading to the hallway, “I—I need to leave.”

“I’ll walk you out…” Bess said as she moved to lay a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“Wait—“ Dean began but when he took a step forward Emma bolted out of the room making a beeline for the back door.

To say things were tense was an understatement. There was a beat before Garth looked to Bess who nodded. She scurried out of the room after Emma leaving Garth and the kids with Dean and Sam. Almost as soon as Bess left little Lynn was tugging on her father’s sleeve.

“Is Emmy ok?” She frowned as Garth scooped her into his arms.

“She’ll be ok Emmalynn,” Garth said as he catch Dean stiffen out of the corner of his eye. “Emmy’s just got a lot going on.”

“Ok Daddy.” The little girl replied as he kissed her forehead before turning to his eldest, “Gertie could you watch your sister? Daddy and his friends need to have a talk.”

“Ok Daddy,” Gertie said as he set Emmalynn down, “Let’s go Lynn.”

Garth waited till kids left to sigh heavily, scrubbing his face. He didn’t have to look at Dean to know that he was displeased, he could smell it on him.Sam’s emotions were a little harder to pin down. He could smell anger, a little fear even, and something that almost like smelt like _regret_.

“Would you care to explain what my _deceased_ kid is doing in your house?” Dean’s voice was hard and dripping with anger.

“I think we should sit,” Garth said as he lead them back into the living room. “because this is a long story.”

Garth gathered both of the twins in his arms, dislodging them from their highchairs.

“These are the twins.” Gatrh said as they sat down on the couches, “This is Sam. I, uh, sorta named him after you.”

“Wow.” The boy’s namesake said momentarily taken aback, “That's, uh...Wow.”

“That means this one must be—“ Dean indicated to little Sam’s twin.

“Garth V. Yeah.” He beamed as Dean deflated a little.

Garth wild tell Dean later about his namesake but for now he would have a little fun with him.

“Um —“ Sam Cleared his throat, “So what’s the deal with…with Emma?”

“Well,” Garth began as he settled the twins on either side of him, “I met her through one of the other wolves, a girl named Kate. It was around the time the British Men of Letters tried to wipe us out.”

“What?” Sam gasped, “And you didn’t call us?”

“You had your own problems,” Garth shrugged, “We could handle it. In fact, if it wasn’t for Miss Emma…”

He choked up a little bit.

“I might have lost my Gertie.” Garth said as he sucked in a breath, “I’m forever forever grateful that Kate texted her. Without Emma and her brother…”

Dean’s stomach sank.

“Did you say bother?” He replied quietly, his heart pounding in his ears.

Surely he couldn’t mean…”

“Yeah?” Garth sent him a puzzled look, “Emma showed up with her brother Ben, his mother, Lisa and their sister Katie. She really brought in the calvary. Probably would have lost a lot more than a few houses if it wasn’t—“

Dean could no longer hear Garth. He stood up abruptly. Chuck hadn’t just been taunting him, he’d been telling the truth that sick son of a bitch. Not only was his daughter alive she was living with Ben and Lisa, who he no doubt knew had their memories.

Without even knowing it, Dean found himself following the same route his daughter had taken to get outside the property. As he stumbled off the steps Dean wondered just how his kids had found each other. There was no conceivable way that they could known about each other. 

He couldn’t help but be happy that Emma had found Ben and Lisa, hell even Garth and Bess. At least she had a family, even if it wasn’t with him. Though that didn’t stop a surge of jealousy he felt knowing that he hadn’t gotten to raise his daughter, not that it was justified.

He hadn’t been able to stop Sam from shooting her. It was his fault she was even in this predicament in the first place. Those words had stung the most that day because every bit of it was true. 

“Breathe,” Dean heard was undeniably the voice of Bess. “Focus on the sound of my voice hun.”

He stopped a few feet away from where he could see Bess crouched next to the scrunched up form of his daughter. Emma had her head tucked between her knees and Bess was rubbing circles on her back. He was about to approach them when someone placed a hand on his back. Dean turned and was surprised when he was met by none other than Kate, the werewolf who always seemed to escape his and Sam’s clutches.

“Kate,” He breathed, “You live here?” 

She nodded.

“Bess found me shortly after happened to Tasha.” The werewolf said as she sent a sad glance towards Emma and Bess, “Why don’t we take a walk?”

Dean looked from Kate to Emma and Bess with great reluctance.

“I know you want to talk to her but that’s gonna do more harm than good.” Kate said as she turned away. “Right now she just needs some space.”   
  
She’s had eight _years_ of space, he wanted to say.   


“And how would you know?” His tone was accusatory.

“Because I’ve been with her since the beginning.” Kate said and she didn’t need to see Dean to know he was shocked, “So let’s take a walk.”

Dean glanced back at the duo before he reluctantly fell into step with Kate. They walked in silenced for a while, the only sounds were that of the crickets that filled the night. Kate was looking up at the waning gibbous moon and sighed almost wistfully.

“I met Emma shortly after Brian turned me, the day of that weird meteor shower.”

“It want a meteor shower,” Dean began quietly, “That was angels falling.”

Kate nodded.

“She was the one to approach me.” The werewolf smiled at the memory, “I think both of us were craving some sort of human interaction, or I never would have even looked twice at her.We talked, she told me her story and I told her mine. I think I was drawn to her because she reminded me of Tasha.”

It was Dean’s turn to nod quietly.

“I left her my number and we’ve kept in touch over the years.” Kate continued as she turned towards Dean, “She hasn’t had it easy but what monster has? Although, I don’t think she’s ever been happier than she has been since she was picked up by that brother of hers.” 

Dean sucked in a breath at the mention of Ben.

“I never would have dreamed in a million years that my kids would have met,” He let out a strangled hiss, “Let alone be living together. I just — I don’t know how this happened.”

He ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

“Emma explained to me that the mark on her wrist prevents her from dying,” Kate ventured as they came to a stop. “That she can’t die until she kills you.”

Silence lapsed between them then as Dean absorbed Kate’s words. 

“So she…” He gasped, “She wasn’t — oh, _oh no_.”

Dean shook his head.

“She’s been avoiding me because she didn’t want to die?” He breathed.

Kate shook her head.

“Emma said that she was afraid that if she ever saw you both again that Sam would kill her,” Kate shrugged, “Or you would. I mean, given everything that went down I don’t blame her.” 

Dean nodded, unsure of what to say. His daughter had been telling the truth, she hadn’t wanted to kill him. He’d watched her die, or he thought he had, knowing that she didn’t think she had a chance to live. And now, learning about her life, it felt he was loosing her all over again.

“I could never,” Dean whispered. “I could _never_ hurt her. If she would have gotten the chance to kill me then I would have let her. I knew as soon as I saw her that there was no way I could have hurt her. I — I tried to talk to her—“

His throat went dry. He tried to clear his throat to no avail. 

“I thought I was getting through to her…” He trialed off, “but then Sam barged in. And before I could do anything he’d already shot her.”   


Kate knew he wasn’t looking for her sympathy but he had it. She could see it written clear as day on his face that this was true. It would seem that both of them had a terrible stroke of luck in that sense. 

“I know it isn’t my place but I don’t think she’s going to be ready to forgive you,” She said causing Dean to look at her as if he’d been slapped. “You can’t undo eight years of trauma overnight, even with the best intentions.”

“I — I don’t know what do to.” He sniffed, “I never thought I’d see her again.”

“Give her time,” Kate said as she walked past him, placed a hand on his shoulder. “When she’s ready she’ll come to you.”

With that Kate walked off, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Emma’s eight years of running have ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least in my stories the boys get the lives they deserve *side-eyes canon*

When Dean found his way back to the main house he found Emma sitting on the back porch with Kate. His daughter had her head resting upon the werewolf’s shoulder while Kate had her arm around Emma’s. Bess was nowhere to be seen, he figured she was inside with Garth and Sam.

 _Sam_ , his little brother, was also his daughter’s killer. 

Even though Sam had been under the influence of his Lucifer hallucination, it had never sat well with Dean that he’d shot his daughter without so much as a little hesitation. Even after he’d spared Sam’s Kistune friend who _killed_ three people.

He even as the _audacity_ to insist that Emma wasn’t his.

Over the years that had weighed on him, especially after everything that happened with Magda and Jack. All the children Sam cared about, with their less than natural abilities, got to live. Yet his daughter had to be killed, or so he thought. 

Dean cleared his throat causing both girls, no young women, to look up. It was hard to believe that Emma wasn’t the sixteen-year-old kid from that motel anymore. She was grown woman now, a far cry from the child who’d come to kill him. She actually looked happy, at least until she saw him.

“Uh — hey.” Emma’s voice was rather quiet, subdued.

“Hey.” Dean said as Kate moved to stand. “You — you don’t have to leave I—“

“I’ll go let Garth and Bess know your back,” Kate said as she patted Emma on the shoulder.

Dean watched the werewolf walk away, unsure of what to do. Father and daughter stood/sat in awkward silence. Neither one knew what to say or what to do, having never imagined that they would see each other again.

“Can I — uh —“ He gestured beside her.

“Sure.” Emma said as she scooted over to make room for him on the back porch.

She was playing with the hem of her shirt while Dean was fishing for something in his pocket. 

“I have something for you,” He said as he procured a necklace from inside his pocket, “I think this belongs to you.” 

Emma gasped when she saw her necklace dangling from his hand. So there’s where it had gone! But why would he have taken it?

“May I?” He asked bluntly, indicating to her neck.

Against her better judgment, Emma agreed allowing him to place the necklace around her neck.

“Why do you have this?” Her voice was barely above. whisper. “Why did you keep it?” 

“I — I don’t know,” Dean’s voice was quiet. “I just did. I needed to — to have something to remember you by.”

He didn’t say that it had been sitting on his nightstand for years. That for some reason he felt compelled to bring it with him today. He couldn’t explain it then but now it just felt right.

A long silence passed before Dean spoke again.

“I know that nothing I say will ever make up for what happened,” He began again quietly, “But I want you to know from the bottom of my heart how sincerely sorry I am for what happened to you Emma.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Emma replied as she quietly thumbed the tiny heart, remembering the weight of it on her neck all those years ago. “I was just another monster sent to kill you.”

“Is that what you really think?” He frowned.

“It’s the truth.” She said as she turned to him, “If Sam wouldn’t have shot me you surely would have.”

“Your wrong.” He breathed.

“Excuse me?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

It was Emma’s turn to frown.

“I was never going to shot you.” Dean’s voice was hard.

“Then why did you point your gun at me?” She shot back, a little more than miffed.

“Because I wasn’t sure what you were going to do!” Dean raised his voice and Emma shank back.

The eldest Winchester forced himself to be calmer as his spoke. 

“I was hoping to scare you into dropping the knife,” He said as he looked out at the night sky, “I knew as soon as I saw you at the door that I wouldn’t be able to hurt you. You’re my kid—“

“Then why didn’t you stop him?” Emma’s tone was frosty, her voice as hard as steel. “How come you let him shoot me?” 

“Because I wasn’t fast enough!” The hurt in Dean’s voice was evident, “It all happened so fast I didn’t have time to do _anything_. I was going to shoot Sam if I had to but before I could do anything you were already on the ground.”

They sat in silence, the revelation hanging heavy between them.

“I knew Sam was messed up and willfully ignored it. You paid the ultimate price for my actions and that is something I will take to my grave” Dean admitted, his voice hollow. “I looked for you in Purgatory for months, hoping I could bring you back. Now I know that it was a fruitless effort.”

Emma could see the tear stains glistening her father’s cheeks in the moonlight. 

“I know I can’t make up for what happened,” He said as he rose, “But I hope one day you can find it in your heart to give me a chance, even if you can’t forgive me.”

Emma didn’t say anything as her father placed a hand on her head before he walked back into the house. As soon as she knew he was gone she allowed her tears to fall. Everything she’d known, everything she’d built up in her head, had all come crumbling down.

Her father wasn’t the calloused, uncaring hunter she’d believed him to be. He was a grieving father who’d kept a piece of her to remember her by. Hell, he’d even looked for her in the afterlife so he could resurrect her! He was making it very hard to hate him, all things considered.

Emma knew couldn’t make her mistrust go away overnight, that much was for certain. But knowing what she did now, Emma could say she didn’t feel the same way about her father as she had when she’d arrived in Grantsburg. Though she still didn’t know what to do about Sam.

And judging by her father’s admission, neither did he.

“Emmy?”

The young amazon turned around to find her namesake standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

“Would you read me a bedtime story?”

Emma felt herself smiling as she rose. She walked over and scooped the little girl into her arms, cradling her close to her chest. Just over Emmaline’s head she could just make out her father and Garth staring at her. She did her best to ignore them as she walked up the stairs.

“What would you like tonight, little one?”

“The three little pigs!” She squealed in delight causing Emma to laugh.

“The three little pigs it is.” Emma smiled as she shut the door behind her. 

After Emmaline and the rest of the kids went down the the night, the adults gathered in the living room. Emma stuffed all her things back in her duffle before joining them. Garth was starring as her sadly and she did her best to ignore it.

“I’d better get going,” Emma announced, “I’m sure Ben and Katie will be expecting me.”

She could feel Sam and her father’s eyes boring into her.

“Please don’t feel you have to leave on our account.” Sam said sounding genuinely apologetic about imposing. 

Emma turned to him with a rather fake smile, almost a grimace really, on her face.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “Sammy and I were just about to head out.”

Emma looked hesitant, like an animal back into a corner.

“You can drive back in the morning, hun.” Bess said as she eased the bag off of Emma’s shoulder. “You know Lynn and Gertie would be distraught if you left without saying goodbye.”

Emma nodded, though with great reluctance. 

“Alright,” She said, shifting from foot to foot. “I guess I’ll turn in then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Miss Emma.” Garth smiled at her.

“Goodnight Dear.” Bess said as she pulled her into a hug.

Emma shuffled awkwardly out of the room, making her way up the stairs. She paused just outside Gertie’s room before easing herself inside. She could see Brad thrashing about on the bed, so she did what Bess would do. She grabbed a washcloth from the hall closet and ran under some cold water before placing it on his head.

“Bess?” Brad groaned as he started to come to, “Bess?!”

“Not quite,” Emma said she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs, “but not you’ve done it.”

“What do you mean?” Brad said as Garth, Bess, Sam, and Dean rushed into the the room, “Who're they?” 

“They're friends.” Garth replied evenly. 

“Like Hunter friends?” He scoffed, glancing from Garth to Bess. 

“Brad, they're cool.” She replied though Emma could tell Bess no longer sounded so convinced.

“Now tell us what happened to you.” Garth frowned, “Miss Emma said she found you in quite the state. Had to fight her way through some warehouse to get to you.”

“I fell down the stairs.” Brad lied causing Bess to glare at him.

“Brad, listen,” Sam sighed, “we don't care that you're a werewolf, but you got attacked by a wraith, which is really weird. Now, we're just trying to understand what happened. So help us. Please.”

Emma could see the man trying to use the puppy dog-eyed look on the werewolf which caused him to chuckle.

“Wow. I mean, wow.” He snickered, “With the furrowed brow and the puppy eyes — did you see that? That never actually works for you, does it?”

Sam looked a little hurt at that while Bess grabed Brad’s injured hand and squeezes.

“Aah!” He hissed in pain.

“Answer the question.” She snapped, “I don’t know what you did but Emma’s been pretty tight lipped about it.”

“Ow! Okay!” Grunted Brad, “It's — It's a place... monsters go. They fight for money.”

“Money? Like, real money?” Dean frowned as his eyes glided towards his daughter.

“Yeah, real money. Okay?” Brad sighed, “They pay to watch it. They livestream it on the Dark Web or whatever.”

“Wait a second.” Sam began, “So — So, you —“

“Yeah, I needed the cash.” Brad scoffed, “Got three baby mamas — I got bills.”

“Well what were you doing there?” Dean turned to Emma, incredulous.

She glared at him, she was about to speak when Bess beat her to the punch.

“We’ve been wondering the same thing.” Bess put her hands on her hips in motherly annoyance causing Emma to flush.

“I — uh —“ She cleared her throat, “Look, there’s not a lot of places that I can get money ok? I feel like I should be helping a little bit with rent.”

“Emma!” Bess gasped, “You could have gotten seriously hurt.”

“They wouldn’t let me fight anyway,” She grumbled, crossing her arm, “since I’m technically a minor. I just happened to stumble across Brad and he gave me $100 to keep quiet.”

Neither of the Winchesters knew what to make of this situation. Dean knew he had no right to be angry with Emma but he couldn’t help up. She would have so needlessly endangered her life for a little cash!

“Anyway,” Sam said seeing the look on his brother’s face. “This place — where is it? I know you don't want to tell us, but —“

“Belgrade, Minnesota. Old warehouse off Peach Street.” Brad replied so quickly that they all stared at him.

“Well, that was easy.” Dean smirked.

“Yeah, well, lot of fangs in there.” Brad wiping the smirk off of Dean’s face, “You know, I figure you two walk in, they're gonna rip you to pieces.”

He laughed and Emma couldn’t help but smirk.

Bess grabbed his hand again with one arm while she grabbed Emma’s ear.

“Ow!” Winched Brad as Emma grumbled, “Really?!”

“Yes.” Bess said with such authority that anything either of them was going to say died on their lips. “How could you both be so reckless? We would have given you anything you needed.

“I don’t need your handouts Bess.” Brad hissed.

“I want to do it on my own,” Emma said as she stormed out of the room. “I’m not a child anymore, I never was. I can fend for myself!”

Dean winced as a door slammed in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Dean killing Amy was a little OOC (I mean so was Sam killing Emma but I digress). He has the rule I know…but like she had a kid man! Dean likes kids! You can’t tell me he wouldn’t have been a *little* more sympathetic? 
> 
> I also think that (had the writers now forgotten about Emma that) Dean would have looked for her in Purgatory. They had the perfect set up, just swap Emma for Benny! Although, I don’t know how that while Purgatory rescue would have gone otherwise…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean might say he doesn’t like Chick-Flick moments but he’s a big fat lair.

Emma’s phone dinged as she and Garth made their way inside the warehouse. This was one of dozens of locations that were used by the men that ran this place, since it was too suspicious to stay in one place. The first time Emma stumbled upon the ‘Monster Fight Club’ was in Tulsa back in 2013, when she was particularly strapped for cash.

In a way, it was probably good the bouncer, Maul the Vampire, had turned her away then too. She didn’t need a crowd full of vampires, werewolves, wraiths, and the like discovering her secret. Nor had she really been in any shape to fight, having still been recovering from a nasty run in with a ghoul.

“Tonight, two of Fight Night's biggest rivals will face off in the ring again!” Emma heard the announcer, a wraith named Cutty, yell. “Killer Wraith versus Jamaica Djinn!”

As the crowd cheered and erupted in applause, Emma and Garth meandered through the crowd with hats covering most of their face. Emma couldn’t help but think of what her name could have been. Wonder Woman? Too on the nose. Maybe the Amazonian Destroyer? Now that sounded cool.

“Who will claim victory, and who will suffer defeat?” Cutty continued as Garth and Emma made their way to the boy’s cells, “And then, in this ring, the mighty Maul returns, and this time, he'll take on the merciless Winchesters! Get ready for a...battle royale!”

The wraith and the djinn entered the cage while Garth began picking the lock on Dean’s cage.

“Garth?!” He gasped.

“Yo.” The werewolf tipped his hat as Dean noticed Emma.

“You brought my kid?” He frowned, anger flaring within him.

“I’m a grown woman,” Emma snapped, “I can do what I want.”

Dean promptly shut up at that.

“What are you doing?” He said when he noticed Garth picking the lock.

“I tried to call, and when you didn't pick up, we figured you were super boned.” The werewolf explained, “Since Emma knew this place better then me she tagged along.”

Emma couldn’t help but grin at that as she began working on Sam’s lock.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. We're super boned.” Dean said as Garth and Emma’s eyes turned yellow, “Super boned! Come on. Get us out of here.”

Together, he and Emma pulled the locks on the doors off with their hands.

“You are so strong.” Dean gushed as Emma said, “Let's roll.”

Sam, Dean Emma, and Garth ran out of the cage area as Cutty approached. They booked it out of the building, running across the parking lot towards Baby when Garth paused, looking back at the warehouse. Sam was looking at the werewolf like he was crazy.

“Garth? Hey!” He yelled.

“What are you doing?” Dean frowned, “We gotta get outta here before the Monster Squad shows up!”

“I've already got a plan.” Garth grinned.

“What?” Sam blanched.

“The Monster Squad are the good guys.” Garth said as he held up a radio controller/detonator, extending the antenna.

“ _We're_ the Monster Squad.” Emma grinned as she high-fived him. “Before getting you, Garth and I dropped explosives in various places around the warehouse.”

Dean was grinning then like the cat that for the creme as Garth pushed the detonator. Emma mirrored her father’s expression when she saw the explosion inside the warehouse.

“C4 — a Hunter's best friend.” Garth said as he turned to Sam and Dean, “Cool, right?”

“Thanks, Garth.” Sam said as Dean laughed.

Before they could celebrate, Maul walked out of the burning warehouse, roaring. He rolled his neck causing his bones to crack loudly. Emma turned and winced, vampires were her least favorite of all monsters. They were vile, bloodthirsty, and very resilient.

“No way.” Dean gasped as Garth said, “Go! We’ve got this.

Garth turned werewolf as Maul stomped towards him.

“Garth,” Emma squawked, “Maybe we should just cut out loses.”

“I’m with Emma!” Dean piped up as Garth swiped at Maul.

Maul hit him causing Garth to fly into the back of a dumpster, unconscious. Maul turned to Sam and Dean, but Emma blocked his path. Dean felt a surge of pride for his daughter then, and hoped that the three of the would make it out of alive. If they did he was going to do his damnedest to make it up to her.

“If you want them,” She hissed. “you’re going to have to go through me.”

Maul laughed.

“Your not the same little girl I met in Tulsa.” He said, surprisingly genuine.

“Let’s just say,” Emma said as her face heated up and her eyes turned gold. “I’ve done a lot of growing up.”

“Bring it on, Darth Maul!” She yelled as she launched herself at the vampire.

“That’s my girl!” Dean cheered as Emma got a few punches in.

However, her upper hand was cut short when Mail grabbed her by the throat. He then proceeded to punch her a bunch of times. Dean was about to jump in and help when a machete sliced through the top of Maul’s head down to his jaw. As he fell, this caused Emma to fall to the ground. It was then that they saw Garth standing behind him.

“He got Garth'd.” The werewolf cheered as Dean rushed to Emma’s side.

“Are you ok?” He asked he attempted to help her to her feet.

“I’m fine,” She snapped a little harsher then she intended, “Really, I’m ok. I’ve been through worse.”

Dean pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned. She probably had jumped in to save them because she knew she couldn’t die. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

“We’d better get back,” Garth said as he placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “Or the missus is gonna start to worry.”

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but grin as she looked up at Garth.

“Bess is gonna kill us when she finds out we went behind her back.” She chuckled, “So I guess it was nice knowing you.”

Garth simply ruffled her hair.

Dean tried to force down a wave of self-loathing at the way his daughter leaned into the werewolf’s touch. He had a long way to go, if ever, for her to look at him like that. Or even feel comfortable in his presence.

Needless to say Bess being mad was an understatement.

Dean and Sam watched with mild discomfort as Bess laid into Emma and Garth. It happened almost as soon as they walked through the door. Dean made a mental note never to cross Bess Fitzgerald-Myers.

“Emmy!” Lynn and Gertie cheered as they plowed into her, “We thought you’d left!”

Emma hugged them both tight,so tight that she was afraid she might be squishing them.

“Emmalynn Deanna, Gertrude Roberta, at least let your sister get through the door.” Bess sighed as she rubbed her temples.

Dean paused as he pondered over the name of the first little one who’d basically assaulted Emma’s person. Looks like he had a namesake after all, one he shared with his daughter. The thought made him smile.

“Would you two mind holding the twins?” Bess asked as she basically shoved the babies at both boys.

Sam took his namesake and Dean took Garth Junior. Bess then promptly turned and hugged her husband. Then she squeezed her way through her daughters to pull Emma to her side.

“Do you two have any idea how worried I was?” Bess gasped causing both girls to _ohhhhh_.

Gath looked sheepish while Emma looked directly at the floor.

“Hun, I couldn't just—“

“Garth Fitzgerald!” She snapped silencing him. “Do not interrupt me—“

“But we were—“ Emma tried but Bess’s look shut her right up.

“Emma Marie!” Bess tuned to her warningly, “You both could have gotten seriously hurt. And what would I have had to tell the kids if something happened? Or your bother, sister, and mother?”

Anything Garth or Emma were going to say died on their lips.

“Promise me you won’t do anything that stupid again.” Bess asked, her anger deflating as her worry took over.

“Scouts honor.” Garth held up his fingers in the Boy Scout salute.

“I promise I won’t do it again.”Emma mumbled and together she and Garth said, “I’m sorry Bess.”

“Good.” She smiled as she turned to Sam and Dean, “How are you boys holding up? I packed you some of those grilled-cheese sandwiches you love.“

Dean grinned.

“Thank you.” He said as Garth Junior growled at him, the little boys eyes turning yellow.

Emma couldn’t help but smirk at that.

“Uh, you know what?” Dean said as he handed Garth Jr. back to Bess, “I think this guy's got a little something for you.”

“Oh.” Bess chuckled lightly as Sam handed baby Sam back to her as well.

“Yeah.” He sighed, “We better go.”

“Oh. Okay.” A knowing glint in her eye, “Bye then.”

“I'll walk you out.” Garth said before he looked to Emma, “Would you like to come?”

Emma looked from Gath, to her father, and then to Sam. Garth was giving her _the look_ , while her father looked hopeful. Sam’s expression was one Emma could quite read but it didn’t seem hostile.

“Sure.” She said and Emma was sure she heard her father exhale in relief. “I’ve got to say bye to Kate anyway before I hit the road.”

“Okay.” Garth said they made their way outside.

“You know Garth,” Dean said as they walked down the front porch, “I just want to say, what — what you did —“

“Ah. It was nothing.” He waved him off, “I couldn’t have done it without Miss Emma here. It’s what you do for family.” 

He winked at her and Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nothing? You saved us and blew up a bunch of monsters.” Sam replied softly, “That's not nothing. What I’m trying to say is — is thank you — _both of you_.”

Emma drew her eyes from Garth to stare at Sam. She was trying to get a feel for him but she couldn’t, or rather she wasn’t feeling what she wanted from him. She could try and be nice to her father, if not for herself then for Garth. She’d promised him after all that she would. Sam on the on hand, she couldn’t care less about.

The man in question let out a long sigh.

“I know nothing I say can ever—“

“Please don’t,” Emma cut him off, her voice strained. “I — I really don’t want to go through this right now.”

Sam nodded and surprisingly dropped the subject.

“Why don’t we give you two a moment to chat,” Garth said as he wrapped an arm around Sam. “right Sam?”

Before he could say anything, Sam was being lead to the Impala by Garth. Dean and Emma were left standing in silence by the porch. Dean was looking at the ground while Emma was starring right at him.

“Look,” She sighed, “I know that this is a lot. Trust me. I’ve spent eight years running from you because I thought you were this horrible person. But then after today, after everything you said, I thought about what Garth told me when I died protecting the pack.”

“When you _what_?”Her father sputtered.

“This Mark,” Emma held up her wrist, “prevents me from dying as long as you draw breath. Either I have to kill you or you have to die for it to be rendered null and void.”

Her father nodded, unsure of what to say.

“Anyway,” Emma continued as if she hadn’t been so casually talking of killing her father and dying. “When I came to, Garth told me to give you a chance. He told me that once you became a father, it doesn’t just go away.”

Her hands went to the necklace around her neck, absently fingering it as she spoke.

“I suppose, given what I’ve leaned about you,” She sighed softly, “and your actions, I know now that Garth was right. You didn’t stop caring about me, you didn’t want me to die. I — I mean, how could anyone have stopped that bullet? I’ve been shot enough times to know how fast it—“

Emma broke off, stifling a sob.

“And I just, I’m so _tired_ , so so tired, of running,” She admitted with a sniffle, “of dying too. If there was a way to remove this Mark without killing you’d I’d do it in a heartbeat. But I don’t…and I don’t know what to do. I’m scared and I don’t know how to let you—“

Emma cut off sucking in a breath as Dean pulled her into a hug. She stiffened as his arms came around her. There was a long pause before Emma’s arms reluctantly came around him. She quietly began to sob into his chest, squeezing him tight. 

“When Garth told me you’d gone there I realized I didn’t want you to die.” She hiccuped, “There were so may things I hadn’t said to you that if you’d’ve died I’d never get to say them. I thought about Ben and how he’d never get to see you again. And I realized that maybe I wanted to give you a chance and it scares me.”

“Oh Emma,” Dean sniffed, “Oh sweetheart, I’m so _fucking_ sorry for everything. For what happened to you and for putting you through all that. If I would have known, had any inking that you were still alive—“

“It’s not your fault,” Emma replied as he looked up at him, resting her chin on her father chest, “not really.”

“I know,” He hiccuped as he squeezed her tighter. “and I promise you that as long as I’m around Sam won’t hurt you.”

She stiffened at the mention of Sam.

“Thanks.” Emma replied softly, squeezing her father.

“Your welcome,” Dean said and paused, “I know you don’t _need_ a father—“

“Who said that?” Emma smirked into his chest, “I did say I was giving you the chance.”

In response Dean just squeezed her tighter before they broke apart. He then pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She started at it quizzically.

“Please tell me you at least know what a phone it.”

Emma laughed.

“The look on to it face.” She said as she grabbed his phone, putting her phone number into it.

Her face fell when she looked at him again as she handed him back her phone.

“Is Dad still ok or is that weird?” She asked genuinely, fidgeting anxiously. “Or should I call you Dean?”

In that moment Dean was starkly reminded of his own conversation with his mother. He never wanted to have this conversation with any of his children, for them to feel how he felt. He wanted his kids to knew where they stood, to know he loved them and that he always would.

“I’ll always be Dad,” Dean echoed his mother’s words as he ruffled her hair, “And don’t you forget it.”

Emma shot him a soft smile.

“Would — would you,” He began awkwardly. “I don’t know if your ready or not — uh — do you want a lift back to Kansas?”

Emma’s eyes traveled from her father to where Garth and Sam were standing by the Impala watching them. Garth beamed exuberantly at her while Sam waved awkwardly. She turned her attention back to her father and shook her head. 

“I don’t think I’m ready,” She admitted honestly, “I’ve still got a lot I need to think about and the bus ride home will give me that time. I mean, I still don’t know what I’m going to tell Ben and Lisa.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “I was meaning to ask you about that. Uh — how are they?”

Emma looked up at her father and she could see he was genuinely nervous. They both knew Lisa and Ben would not be as accepting of him, if Emma could even call it that, as she was. He’d directly done them harm with his actions while her beef was with Sam.

“They’re good,” Emma said as she decided on how much to reveal, “Lisa a nurse now, going on five years. Ben and Katie Doolittle, who Lisa adopted when they moved back to Cicero, go to the University of Kansas.”

Dean grinned and Emma could see he seemed genuinely happy.

“And no monsters…” He trailed off causing Emma to smile sadly.

“None other than me,” She replied with a self-deprecating laugh. “Though I’d say that I more saved their lives than anything.”

Dean looked at her curiously, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Katie and Ben were living in Lebanon at the time I was passing through,” She explained wistfully. “I think they were hunting a pack of werewolves—“

“Ben’s hunting?” Dean breathed in shock, his throat going dry.

Emma shrugged.

“As far as I know they don’t do it very often,” She replied, feeling as if she’d said too much. “especially since they started college and because of me”.

“Because of you?” He echoed her.

“I’m not overly fond of guns,” She admitted. “and it’s easier to kill things with them, as you know. So they only really hunt if it’s an emergency or if it directly effects them.”

That seemed to put her father at ease.

“Anyway,” Emma continued her story. “I was squatting in this house near the werewolves lair. And I was terrified of being killed by hunter again so I was just gonna go take care of the wolves myself. That’s when I found Katie tied up.”

Dean nodded, hanging on her every word.

“Then suddenly, Ben showed up. He grabbed my arm and seemed to go into the trance. Later I’d find out that he and his mom are graced-touched.”

“Grace-touched?” Dean frowned at the foreign word. “What’s that mean?”

“There’s residual grace left inside Ben and Lisa from the angel that wiped their memories.” Emma explained, “It’s given them, for lack of a better term, abilities.”

“Like the X-men?” Her father quipped with a smirk.

Emma nodded, “Precisely. Ben can see people’s memories, which is why he immediately took to me like a lost puppy. Lisa’s an Empath. Their hunter friend Aaron Birch is a human lie detector and this girl Claire—“

“Ben knows Claire?” He frowned, “Wait — you know Claire?”

Emma looked up at him then.

“You know Claire Novak?”

How small did the world have to be for this to happen? Granted, she’s only met the girl once and she wasn’t much of a talker. Her sister Alex the other hand was rather pleasant. And their mother Jody was rather sweet as well.

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed his neck, “Looks like I’m gonna have to do some inquires next time I see her.”

Emma wondered how many other people they both knew and didn’t know it.

“Anyway,” He said quietly, “you were saying?”

Emma sent him a grateful smile.

“So I saved Katie from the werewolf and Ben insisted I come home with them.” Emma actually laughed at that, “Katie thought he was crazy and so did I since he knew my name without me even having to tell him. Then I found out about his superpower and against my better judgment I went home with them. And honestly, it was the best decision I ever made.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile as Emma’s was infectious. 

“I don’t know if he told you about what happened to them…” Dean trailed off and Emma nodded.

“It’s not my place to pass judgement,” She said and her father looked like he was getting ready for her to yell at him, “but — I can’t believe I’m gonna say this — I can’t blame you for what you did. I mean, living by myself for eight years I know how bloodthirsty monsters with no morals can be. And being attached to you, with the name, I can’t imagine the target that put on their backs.”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. 

“I — thank you—“

“Don’t thank me yet,” Emma said seriously, “I’m not finished. While I can understand why you did it, I don’t think they deserved that. I mean, Ben _clearly_ still feels something for you. He and Katie had this whole road trip planned to try and find you before I came along—“

Emma clamped hand over her mouth, knowing that she probably shouldn’t have said that. However, seeing the hope in her father’s eyes she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. It was clear that he truly loved the both of them, even if he was misguided in his attempts at showing it.

“I know you’re going to tell him,” Dean frowned, “about what happened here. Do you think…do you think you could tell him how sorry I am?”

Emma stared at her father for a moment in contemplation.

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?”

Dean blanched.

“Excuse me?”

Emma smirked in a very Dean-like fashion.

“You heard me. You know he remembers,” She repeated slowly. “so why don’t you tell him yourself?”

“Uh — well — we pissed off God…”

“So?” Emma was unfazed by his excuse.

She no longer believed in the power of Gods. They only had power over you if you let them. Hers hadn’t had power over her in years.

“So,” He began a little more forcefully, “I need to make sure that he doesn’t come after the both of you! This is the end-is-nigh level stuff.”

Both of them were yelling at this point.

“Well if this is the end, then don’t you want to go out knowing you’ve made amends with your kids? That Ben knows that you love him and that you’ve missed him every damn day since you erased his memories.”

Dean’s throat constricted, preventing him from speaking. He didn’t need to confirm her words for Emma to know that she’d hit the nail on the head. She then turned back towards the house, calling to her father over her shoulder.

“You thought you wouldn’t get the chance with me,” Emma replied wisely. “don’t waste your chance with Ben.”

Dean watched her walk, pausing in the doorway, as if she were waiting for him to speak.

“I—I don’t even know where he lives!” He reasoned, rather weakly.

Dean’s phone dinged as Emma walked into the house.

She smirked as she shut the door. Were all Winchester men this stubborn and obtuse? If so then Emma then hoped that gene skipped a generation, or rather her for that matter. She didn’t need a anything like that clouding her judgement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Emma talked some sense into Dean? Is she willing to give him a chance? Find out next time in Days of Our Live— I mean They Were Still His Kids. XD


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Emma was looking over some very official looking identification documents at the kitchen counter. The name Emma Marie Braeden was echoing in her mine as stuffed the papers back into a manilla envelope. According to these documents she now legally had a mother, a brother, _and_ a sister.

This was the best belated birthday gift she could have ever hoped to receive.

The buzzing of her phone brought Emma out of her musings. She smiled when she saw that it was a Snapchat from her sister Katie. The young amazon was still getting used to having a smart phone but that was the first app her siblings _insisted_ she download.

“I’ll be late coming home,” The video recording of Katie proclaimed, between giggles. “I’m gonna go study with Sari Girotti for our next exam. Being a behavioral neuroscientist in the making is _hard_.”

Emma rolled her eyes at that as she snapped a picture of Sera sleeping on the couch with a thumbs emoji up.

She always thought it was funny how Katie was the one who went on to study the mind while Ben studied molecular, cellular, and developmental biology. It would seem Ben took a more nuanced approach to his experiences while Katie took a, pardon the pun, head on approach.

Emma mused that if she were to pick a major she probably would have studied classical languages. It was quite literally in her blood. Not to mention she probably spoke and read in the closest living dialect to Ancient Greek. 

Grabbing her folder, Emma made her way towards Ben’s room where they kept the warded safe that Katie enchanted. Once inside the placed her hand on the front of it and whispered the unlocking incantation. Before the young amazon’s very eyes the safe, which was an ordinary block of metal, materialized a handle, allowing her to turn it.

She then placed the documents inside and paused when she caught sight of a photo. She knew she shouldn’t snoop through Ben’s things but as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. That couldn’t have been more true for anyone true other than Emma.

She gingerly picked up the worn photo only to discover that it was one of her brother, their mother, and their father. It stuck Emma just how happy the three of them looked. She’d never seen her father smile nor had she ever seen Ben and Lisa looking so happy. For the first time since she’d arrived Emma wondered what Ben and Lisa’s lives had been like with Dean.

Shanking her head Emma placed the picture back where she’d found it and shut the safe.

She walked out of her brother’s room and shut the door behind her. It would be best to forget that picture even existed and pretend like she’d never even see it. If Ben found out she’d been snooping through his stuff he would get mad…or worse he could kick her out.

Emma did _not_ want that.

She walked through the hallway back into the kitchen and stopped just short of the living room. She caught sight of a woman with fiery red hair sitting on the couch stroking Sera. The cat didn’t seem to be struggling, in fact she seemed to be enjoying herself.

“I wondered when you’d realize I was here dear,” the woman called out as she turned causing Emma to gasp. “It would seem you and I have a lot to discuss.”

“You!” Emma narrowed her eyes as the woman, her face reddening as the realization dawned on her. “You’re the crazy lady from Andover.”

The woman actually looked offended at that.

“I’m no crazy, in fact I’m quite sane considerin’ I was right.” The woman huffed, “You’re the spittin’ image of Dean Winchester because you’re his _daughter_.”

Emma froze then. Her chest felt like it was constricting, like her ribs were squishing her lungs on both sides. How could this woman know that? She’d wondered the same thing before but she was less concerned then, never thing she’d see him again.

“How are Fiona and Gavin,” She deflected calmly as Sera hopped off the woman’s lap and padded over to her. “If they’re still around that is.” 

The woman narrowed her eyes at Emma but she couldn’t help but smile at the mention of her family.

“I’m a great-grandmother,” She smiled softly, “they had their first wee one, little Moira Agnes McLeod.”

“Congratulations—“

“Oh but dear you canna distract me that easily.” There was a glint in the other woman’s eye which made Emma uneasy. “Come sit.”

She patted the seat beside her as Sera jumped into Emma’s arms.

“I won’t bite,” She smirked, “not yet anyway.”

Emma glared at her but it was wiped off her face when she was forcefully pulled to the woman. The young amazon was forced into the seat on a chair opposite the couch. Sera wore a look that was equally as started but made no move to leave Emma’s arms.

“Now,” The woman said as she folded her arms over herself as she crossed her legs, “where are my manners? My name is Rowena McLeod and I’m a friend of Dean Winchesters.”

Emma scoffed at that.

“Why should I believe you?” 

The young amazon knew it was a weak argument but she had no intentions of talking to the witch.

“Really?” Rowena laughed, “After all this you’re gonna ask me that? You live with a witch dear, not to mention you’ve got magic tied to your very being—“

“Not that, I don’t care about that.” Emma’s tone was brusque as her eyes flashed gold. “Why would Dean Winchester send _you_? He can rot in hell for all I care.” 

She didn’t _really_ feel that way but if Rowena thought she did then she might go away.

“Been there done that. And I know you don’t really believe that,” She waved Emma off, “You don’t need to put up a front for me Ms. Winchester—“

“It’s Braeden.”

Rowena simply looked at Emma like she’d grown a third head.

“What?”

“I said,” Emma repeated as she tried to rise but was pushed down by Rowena’s spell. “It’s Braeden, officially. Legally, my name is Emma Marie Braeden.”

Rowena simply smirked like the cat that got the creme as she settled deeper into the couch.

“Interesting,” She purred as she rose, “I see your connection with the boy runs much deeper than I thought.”

“What?” Emma frowned, “What are you getting at?”

“I’ve been doing some digging you see,” Rowena said as she rose, causing Sera to dart out of Emma’s arms into the hallway. “at Dean’s behest. Looking into what happened to his family.”

“Why?” Emma spat, lying with the truth through her teeth. “He’s never done anything good for either of us.“

Rowena’s smile only grew which did nothing to put the young amazon at ease.

“Well let’s just say God’s decided the end of neigh—“

Emma scoffed at that.

“Sure,” She chuckled, “And I’m being made queen of the Amazons.”

“Weel I won’t fault you for your disbelief,” Rowena paused her pacing, “but I can assure you it’s true.” 

“So what? Everything awful that’s happened in his life, and by extension his children’s, is all because of God’s actions?” She quipped disbelievingly. 

Rowena nodded.

“Aren’t Christians all about ‘free will’?”

“Aye, though the Winchesters are probably the only ones without it I’m afraid.”

Emma was surprised how remorseful the witch actually sounded.

“Sure, they may have had the illusion of it but at the end of the day everything they did was predetermined by God himself.”

This caused Emma to start laughing so hard she started wheezing.

“So you’re — you’re telling me,” She said between laughs, “That the reason Sam Winchester shot me and my father had Ben and our mother’s memories erased was because God didn’t give them a choice.” 

“In a way, aye.” Rowena nodded.

“In a way, aye” Emma mimicked her mockingly. “It’s either a yes or no.”

“I’m afraid it’s no that simple dear—“

It was then that Emma managed to break free of the spell that was holding her to the chair.

“How is it not that simple?” She snarled as she rose, “Did he or did he not have the choice to shoot me? Did my father have the choice not to erase their memories?”

Rowena paled.

“Yes but—“

“Then get out.”

The woman recoiled a bit from Emma as she spoke. This caused her to smirk in triumph. She didn’t need a mirror to know that she’d transformed. Best for Rowena to know who she was dealing with. 

“This is the last thing Sam Winchester saw before he thought I died!” She roared, “Not the face of his niece but that of a monster. You can’t tell me he didn’t have a choice, that either of them didn’t have a choice in their actions.”

“I — I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Nothing, I want you to say nothing.” Emma snapped as she marched towards the door, “You need to leave before my brother gets back. He doesn’t need to hear this.”

“But I think he does.” She challenged, “He deserves to hear the truth.”

“He knows the truth,” Emma snarled as she whipped open the door, “That our father…”

The young amazon stopped abruptly when she came face to face with said man. She looked from the witch standing in her living room to the man standing in the doorway of the apartment with a stricken look on her face. For a moment she was rooted to the spot, she didn’t know what to do.

“Hey Emma,” Her father said, his voice quiet. “It’s — uh —been a a while.”

That got Emma laughing. 

She laughed so hard that her sides began to hurt and tears were streaming from her eyes. Of all the things he could have said to her he had to say that? Why would he ask that? 

Emma promptly slammed the door in his face and turned to the witch.

“That was a nice little conjuration,” She said as she marched up to Rowena, “but it will not change my mind.”

Emma didn’t like the way Rowena was looking at her with sadness and pity. She wanted to claw it off this woman’s face. She didn’t need anyone’s pity for she was not to be pitied. 

She was a survivor.

“It’s no a conjuration,” Rowena replied softly, “It’s really him dear.” 

Emma’s face fell at that.

A million things were going through her head at this moment. She could just pack up her stuff and leave right now. But what would Ben and Katie think? More importantly, what was she going to do? 

Ben was supposed to get back from class soon. 

Emma walked back over and opened the door. Her father was simply starring at her curiously, though he looked a little hurt she’d slammed the door in his face. However, what did he expect? They’d only kinda-sorta reconciled a week ago, which was still up for debate. 

She couldn’t just flip a switch and get over her abandonment issues in the span of a week. 

“What are you doing here?” Emma hissed as she ushered him inside, “Did anyone see you? Where did you park your car?”

“I — uh —“ Dean said taken aback by her twenty-questions before his eyes landed on Rowena, “I see you’ve met Rowena.”

“The lass and I were acquainted before this.” Rowena smirked, “Though I’m quite surprised, considerin’ she was disparaging your very name only a few scant seconds ago. Ye both seem very, what do you Americans say, chummy?”

Emma glared daggers as the woman as she slammed the door behind her father. 

“What?” Dean sounded shocked.

“I didn’t know if she was really your…friend.” Emma grumbled as she sat her father down in the chair that she’d previously been forced into, “Now would you mind telling me what the hell you’re doing here, both of you.” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Dean said, channeling his inner fatherly nature upon hearing her swear. “How do you know Rowena?”

“We don’t have time for this!” Emma huffed as she scrubbed her face before groaning loudly, “Fine! Iwas in Andover a few years ago, just trying to enjoy my birthday in peace. Suddenly this woman stared trying to have a conversation with me—“

“Fiona was only trying to be nice.” Rowena mumbled.

“You didn’t have to stalk me when I climbed out the bathroom window!” She hissed, spinning to face the witch. “For all you knew I was some random kid.”

Rowena simply huffed.

“I could sense something off about you,” She glared at her before turning to Dean. “I honestly thought she was you.”

“Me?” He gasped, “Why me?”

“Weel she bloody looked like you, I mean not exactly but enough to make me suspicious.” Rowena smirked, “Looks like I was right but not for the reason I thought.”

Emma glared at her.

“Well this has been great,” She clapped her hands to get their attention. “But I think you need to go, if Ben sees you it’s not going to be pretty.”

The ghost of smirk crossed Dean’s features.

“Weren’t you the one who told me to make amends?”

Emma unintentionally gave her father her best imitation of Sam’s infamous bitch face.

“It’s been a week!” She snapped in annoyance, “What could have changed in a week?”

Rowena and Dean exchanged grave looks while he sighed heavily.

“I told you he tried to use you two as bargaining chips to get Sam and I to do what he wanted.” He frowned, his expression serious. “I thought that was the end of it but when he kidnapped Sam…he threatened you both. It’s no longer safe here for both of you anymore.”

Emma sunk down on the couch that Rowena had vacated, her head in her hands.

“What am I gonna tell Ben?” She mumbled gravely, unaware that the door had opened.

“Tell me what…?” The boy in question asked as he walked through the door, his eyes zeroing in on his father. “Dean?”

The man in question rose to see Ben and gasped. The boy looked so much like him at that age it was like a punch in gut. He didn’t need a paternity test, or even Castiel, to know Ben was his. 

It was written in the features of his face.

“Hey,” He waved awkwardly at his son, “been a long time, huh?”

Emma laughed incredulously at that drawing Ben’s attention to her.

“Emms,” He said, his voice strained. “What’s going on?”

The young amazon looked up at her brother with a stricken look on her face.

“The end of the world apparently,” She said as she placed her head back in her hands. “I — I don’t know what to say.”

“What’s there to say?” Ben snapped, looking to Dean. “The world ending so you thought what? You waltz back into my life to make amends? Scare the living daylights out of my little sister who you watched die? How _dare_ you!”

Dean looked like he’d been slapped.

“Ben—“ Dean tried but he wasn’t having.

“What do you _want_ me to say Dean?” The boy was seething with rage as he crossed the room, “That I’m glad to see you? Because I’m not, not after what you did to me and my mom.”

“Ben,” He sucked in a breath, “I - I didn’t have a choice—“

“You always have a choice!” Emma jumped in, looking at her father.

She may have decided to make amends with him but that didn’t make her trauma go away overnight. The idea of choice was one that really stuck a chord with her. After everything she’d been through why wouldn’t it? 

Dean was starring at her now as if she’d stuck him. Clearly he thoughttheir little chat would have fixed everything. How naïve he was to think that it could happen that quickly. 

“You had the choice not to erase their memories just like Sam had the choice not to shoot me. You certainly didn’t!” She growled, her eyes flickering gold, “I don’t care what you said about your God, he can piss off for all I care.”

Dean immediately shut up at that. 

“Dean, what is she saying?”

“We really screwed up this time Ben.” Dean frowned, his expression serious.

“What did you do?” He hissed.

“God has it out for us.” Dean continued, “We pissed him off badly. He tried to use you two as bargaining chips to get Sam and I to do what he wanted. Then he threatened you again last week. It’s not safe for you here anymore.”

Emma and Ben shared a look.

“Who says we’re safe with you?” He quipped irritatedly.

“Ben this isn’t a game.” Dean roared, “He knows you exist and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he hurt you because of me—

“The only reason we’re here is because did you!” Emma yelled back and Dean looked like he’d been slapped.

“—The only place he can’t track you is in the bunker.” He finished quietly. 

“With you.” Ben scoffed, “Your saying the only place we would be safe is with you? I beg to differ.”

“He’s not lying dear,” Rowena frowned, “I fear that Dean speaks the truth.”

Ben paled considerably at that.

“So your saying Mom and Katie…”

Dean nodded.

“He didn’t mention them but I wouldn’t put it past Chuck—“

“I don’t care that your God knows about me.” Emma piped up suddenly. “I’ve survived for years on my own. I think I’ll be fine.” 

This was all happening so fast, too fast. Emma hadn’t even gotten a chance to tell Ben that she’d seen him in Grantsburg! She didn’t even have time to process what had happened.

“He snapped his fingers and killed his grandson.” Dean hissed an edge of fear in his voice, “Who’s to say he couldn’t do that to the both of you.” 

Ben’s face at this point was devoid of color while Emma’s seemed to soak it up.

“Good.” She yelled at him, “Maybe now I can finally die like I should have that day!”

Ben turned to her looking like she’d punched him in the gut.

“You don’t mean that.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

He could see the tears threatening to spill from Emma’s eyes. Without even thinking he pulled her to his side and wrapped his arms around her. Emma’s arms stayed limp at her sides, clutching the bottom of her shirt like a lifeline.

“It’s ok,” He whispered soothingly, “Mom, Katie and I will keep you safe.”

Emma shook her head, her fists on her shirt shaking.

“But what if I can’t protect you?” Her voice cracked emotionally. “I tried so hard…”

“I think it’s time for us to go,” Rowena said as she ushered Dean out the door, “We’ll be outside when you’re ready dears.”

“Outside?” Emma sniffed as she picked up her head to look at the witch.

She was stuck by how sad her father looked upon seeing her distress.

“Aye.” Rowena said as she nudged Dean.

“You need to come back with me.” He replied, his voice quiet. “He’ll find you if you don’t.”

“We’ll give you some space,” Rowena pushed Dean out the door, “Take your time dears.”

Emma and Ben didn’t move until they heard the door that lead outside the building open and close.

“I need to tell you something,” She winced against his shoulder, “please don’t be mad.”

“I could never stay mad at you.” He smirked.

Emma was not convinced in the slightest.

“Just wait till you hear what I have to say,” She took a shaky breath, “then pass your judgement…I saw Dad and _him_ when I was in Grantsburg.”

She felt Ben stiffen.

“It — It wasn’t my choice,” Emma sighed heavily, before hiccuping. “but I figured it was time to stop running. Before I left, I told him that he should make amends if he thinks he’s gonna die. I — I didn’t know that was just gonna show up here!”

Despit what she’d said, Emma gave him their address to do just that. She thought their father would have had a bit more tact than this. Clearly she was wrong with that assumption.

“So it’s all true then,” Ben let out a shaky breath. “they really did piss off God?”

Emma nodded, too scared to look up at her brother.

“Yes,” She sniffed, “I suppose so. Though I can’t verify the claim about him killing his grandson.”

Ben swallowed thickly. He remembered what his life had been like when demons were after him and his family. He didn’t want to think about what would happened if God with a _capital_ G came after them.

“Are you mad?” Emma whispered fearfully, “I’m so sorry Ben.”

While he wasn’t quite happy with his sister he knew that it would shatter her for him to show it.

“While I’m — I’m not happy,” Ben admitted with a sigh, “I’m not _entirely_ angry with you.”

“What are we going to do?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know,” He replied quietly. “but I know how serious this is. Dean wouldn’t have sought us out if it wasn’t”

Emma nodded as she looked up at him, frowning.

“I would like to live and unfortunately that means we have to go with him.” Ben admitted with a frown of his own.

“Who’s gonna tell mom?” She replied as she wiped her face with her sleeve, “We can’t leave her alone. And what about Katie?”

“I will,” Ben said as they broke apart and moved towards his room. “I mean, I don’t know what they’ll think about Katie but I think Dean would like to see mom again.”

Emma was keenly aware of the photo she’d discovered earlier. It felt like it was burning a hole in her memory. A snapshot if a nicer time in their lives, a time before her. 

“Why does Sera look like she’s seen a ghost?” Katie’s voice drifted in from the front door. “What did you two do to my cat?!”

Ben smirked at Emma, their earlier moods monetarily forgotten.

“You want to tell her?”

Emma rolled her eyes but he could see her grinning.

“Is that an Impala? Oh my god!” Katie gasped, “It’s them! Ben, Emma, where’s my spell book? I’ll curse them both.”

This caused Emma and Ben to laugh, defusing some of the tension between them.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that the bunker was its only little community was an understatement. The current inhabitants, other than the Winchesters and Castiel, included: one newly resurrected Prophet of the Lord, his mother, Charlie Bradbury, Cyrus Styne, Rowena McLeod, Magda Peterson, Jesse Turner, and Eileen Leahy. To add four more to the mix would be no issue, at least for the bunker itself.

For its inhabitants, and the newcomers themselves, that was another issue entirely.

Katie clutched Sera close to her chest as she followed behind Emma and Lisa with Ben bringing up the rear. Dean lead them through a rather old, rusted-looking door into what he called ‘the bunker’. It certainly looked like one, that was for sure. 

“This is — uh — home base,” Dean began as they walked down the stairs. “It’s where we live when we’re not on the road.”

Katie could see her mother nodding along but Emma and Ben looked rather disinterested.

“Dean?” Called an unfamiliar voice, “Is that you? Are you back from that thing?”

“Yeah.” He yelled back, before turning to them. “That’s Kevin, our recently resurrected former Prophet of the Lord.”

They just nodded along, because what could one say to that?

Walking through the open room the group found themselves in the kitchen where upon Katie smacked right into Emma’s back. She blinked, startled by the sudden stop. She was about to say something when the woman sitting at the kitchen table gasped in surprise.

“You’re the girl who saved my life!” The woman beamed as she hoped off a stool and pulled Emma into her embrace. “I’m a glad you’re ok…but — uh — what are you doing here?” 

“You know Emma?” Dean frowned before turning to his daughter, “Wait — how do you know Charlie?”

Dean, Lisa, Ben, and Katie were all looking at Emma expectantly. She wished the the floor would swallow her whole. Why was practically every person her father was introducing her to someone that she’d encountered while she was on the run?

“I was staying in a motel in Fall River, Massachusetts—“

“What is with you and Massachusetts?” Ben quipped, trying to be funny.

Emma simply glared at him.

“I don’t know but I’m _never_ going there again,” She grumbled before continuing her story, “It was the first and last time I’ve been in a hotel since…Seattle. I heard some dude trying to kill the tenant next door and I decided to interviene.”

“What?” Dean said as he looked from her to Charlie, “You’re the one who took on Eldon Styne?”

Emma simply blinked, having no idea who that was.

“Yeah,” Charlie piped up, “She went toe-to-toe with him and craved him up pretty bad before he stabbed her.”

Emma simply stared back at the floor to avoid everyone’s curious eyes. 

“Yeah,” Emma’s voice turned snarky and jaded, “And then you showed up! So I scrambled through the bathroom window and broke my arm some more in the process. And then—“

She laughed bitterly.

“Then I ran until I was so woozy and delirious that I couldn’t any more. So I ducked into an alleyway behind a dumpster and waited to die.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed.

“Wow,” A new voice breathed causing Emma to look up, “I — er — we had no idea that you went through all that.”

Sam was standing in the threshold of the kitchen and suddenly Emma felt like a caged animal. She must have looked panicked too because Ben and Katie’s arms came around her in an instant. She leaned into their embraces without even realizing it.

“Yeah,” Emma replied gruffly. “If you would’ve done your research you’d of known I couldn’t die. I spent eight years of my life running from every person I saw because I was afraid it would some how get back to you.”

Sam looked properly chastened.

“Wait?” Charlie frowned, “I’m not following, what’s going on here?”

Emma smirked cruelly. 

“Oh?” She said as she turned in the direction of Charlie, “Didn’t they tell you—“

“Emma.” Dean hissed warningly enough, “That’s enough.”

“Sam shot me,” She continued undeterred, “in cold blood, his fucking niece.” She laughed, “And since I can’t die I ran and never looked back. That was until I was forced confront with them—“

“Emma Marie Braeden.”

The name cut across the room like a knife. Emma’s mouth snapped shut and as she shrunk back. Her anger, though rightfully deserved, seemed to deflate.

“I’m not wrong,” She mumbled defensively. “He did—“

“Enough.” Lisa hissed warningly. “We all have to live here for the time being. So we’re all going to have to learn to…coexist.”

Emma crossed her arms defensively and mumbled something under her breath. However, she seemed to have succeeded in stirring the pot, so to speak, because Charlie was starring in at Sam as if she were seeing him for the first time.

“Alright,” Dean cleared his throat, “Let’s — uh — how about I go show you to your rooms.”

Sam walked out of the doorway and disappeared down the opposite end of the hallway than the group was going. Emma was grumbling to herself while Lisa and Ben remained silent. Katie was looking around in wonder, curious as to how this place was operational.

“Dean!” Came a new voice, “You’re back!”

“Hey Jack,” Dean’s voice was enthusiastic but a little strained, “I — uh —went and picked up…”

“Your family?” The boy in front of the group, who couldn't have been any older than 16, beamed. “Hi! I’m Jack.”

The boy waved at them all, though only Lisa and Katie waved back. He fell into step beside Dean who seemed to be trying not to squirm. Emma watched their interaction curiously, wondering what was up with her father.

“So are they like my siblings now?” The boy asked rather enthusiastically, oblivious to the mood of the Braedens.

“Uh…” Dean trailed off as he looked back at his kids before turning a corner. “Oh good, looks like where here.”

“Here?” Lisa echoed him, “Where is here?”

“Oh,” Jack took over with a smile, “This is where you’ll be staying. Dean, Sam, and everyone else are just down the hall…”

“I call the farthest room.” Emma said as she stalked away and wretched open a door before slamming it behind her.

“Oh…” Jack deflated a little at that and Ben as he brushed past the nephelim. He took the one opposite Emma, coping her actions. “Ok.”

“Don’t mind them,” Katie began trying to be polite. “They’ve just — uh — got a lot going on.”

Jack nodded, his earlier enthusiastic mood returning.

“Would you like a tour?”

Katie looked to Lisa who nodded.

“Sure,” She smiled, “Let me just go put Sera in my room.”

“Oh.” Jack said as he noticed the cat for the first time, reaching out his hand to scratch her behind the ear. “She’s super cute! I had a pet snake once…but I killed it while I was soulesss because I thought it was sad.”

Katie just stared at Jack for a moment before she side stepped around him and walked to the door beside Ben’s room. She disappeared into it leaving Dean, Jack, and Lisa in the hallway.

“Hey Jack,” Dean said as he turned to him, “Why don’t you — uh — go gather everyone in the war room so we can do introductions?” 

“But what about the tour?” He frowned.

“I’m sure Katie would love one after we get to know everyone.” Lisa jumped in, putting on a polite smile.

“Okay.” Jack replied brightly before walking off down the hallway.

“He’s very…” Lisa began quietly after Jack was gone, “chipper.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed, “He’s kinda like a baby chick. But with powers that could level a city if he wanted to.”

There was something about the tone of Dean’s words that made Lisa frown.

“So,” He began awkwardly, “Liz…I uh —“

“If your going to apologize,” Lisa cut to the chase, “don’t.”

Dean stared at her and he felt it all rushing back.

There was no doubt in his mind that after all these years he still loved her. That’s why she and Ben had been in such danger in the first place. He could still remember the house in Cicero, making a wendigo mask with Ben, and getting a kiss from Lisa before he went to work in construction.

Dean didn’t know then what erasing himself from their life would do to them. But now that he did, Dean knew it must’ve been hell. How could he had been so stupid?

“I found myself wondering the same thing,” Lisa whispered as Dean realized he’d said the last part aloud. “how you could do that to us. Then I saw the news.”

Dean swallowed thickly.

“Which news story?” He wheezed trying to deflect with humor, “The one where we went on a shooting spree, the one where we died in a shootout, or when we kidnapped the president?”

“All of them,” Lisa frowned. “though I only had memories back for the last one. I—“

She let out a shuddering breath, tears pricking at her eyes.

“I can understand why you did it,” her voice was hollow as it picked up in octaves, “but Dean, I you know I would never have chosen to forget you.”

“I know.” He sniffed. “I though I was doing what was best for you and for Ben. I wanted to spare you the pain—“

“That pain of what?” Lisa’s shouted casing Dean to shrink back. “Loving you? Missing you? That wasn’t your decision to make!”

“I thought you’d be damn near grateful to forget me.” He replied bitterly, “Once Sam was back, I was different and you know it. I wasn’t the man you deserved and the father Ben needed.”

Dean saw a blur and felt a hand breezing across his face.He simply stared at his ex girlfriend in shock as he cradled his steadily reddening cheek. Lisa ran her trembling hands through her hair an an effort to get them to stop shaking.

“You had no right.”

“Liz—“

“We were already targets the minute you walked into are lives. Not to mention well before that,” She punctuated her words with a sharp fingernail jab into his chest. “Or did you forget that Ben was kidnapped by changelings?”

Dean swallowed thickly. He hadn’t forgotten but admittedly it hadn’t been the first thing on his mind at the time. All he could think about now was how every jab of Lisa’s felt a knife to his heart.

“We got lucky,” Lisa’s words were hard as steel as she took a shuddering breath, “that the only monster that ever entered our lives was Emma. Which is a whole other matter entirely that we _will_ get to. But how could you think that leaving us defenseless with no knowledge was better than staying in our lives?” 

Dean’s lip quivered before crumpled to the floor. He began weeping, looking like the broken man that he had become. Gently, Lisa laid a hand on his shoulder which seemed to bring him back to the real world. In response, Dean rubbed his eyes roughly before getting to his feet.

“I know this is no life for a child,” Lisa exhaled sharply, showing a vulnerability of her own. “and I am glad that Ben didn’t life a life on the run—“

Dean looked like he was going to speak but Lisa silenced him with a look.

“—but that doesn’t mean that it was right.” She sighed heavily, “Ben deserves an explanation for what happened when he last saw you.”

Dean nodded, though both were unaware that the door to Ben’s new room had opened and closed. Ben stared at his father for a minute before he kept up behind him. His arms wrapped around the man from behind him and Dean could feel the back of his shirt getting wet with his tears.

“I was mad at you for so long,” He sniffed, “For what you did to me, and mom, and then Emma.”

“Oh Ben…” Dean’s voice cracked.

“But after Emma explained what happened in Grantsburg,” Lisa sent Dean a look and he gave her one that told her he’d explain later, “that this might be the last time I ever see you again. I realized that I’d forgiven you a long time ago.”

Dean shifted so that he could wrap his own arms around Ben.

“I’m glad I remember you.” Ben sniffed, “I’m — I’m glad your my Dad.”

“Ben, I’m — I’m not really…”

Lisa put a hand on Dean’s shoulder causing him to look at her. She simply shook her head as comprehension dawned on him then. It was then that Lisa started crying, as she moved to hug Dean too. Then he join in followed by Ben, culminating in a big ol’ chick flick tear-fest.

Dean, however, wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Look,” He cleared his throat as they broke apart, “I owe both of you a full explanation about everything. Sam, the vampire thing, about what a mistake I made trying to protect you, and even Emma.”

“What about me?”

The three of them turned to see the girl in question shutting her new bedroom door.

“We were talking about you,” Ben quipped as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, before ruffling her hair. “All good things though, I promise.”

Emma looked between all of them confusedly.

“Were you crying?” She quipped, having only caught bits and pieces of the screaming match. “Because I swear if you—“

“It’s been a long time coming,” Lisa said as she placed a hand on Emma’s head. “but we’re ok, really. I think we’ve finally come to an understanding.”

She and Dean shared a look which made Emma feel like someone doused her in cold water.

“So you’re all just going to forgive him just like that?” She snapped, her anger rising.

“Emma,“ Dean began disbelievingly. “I thought you and I had—“

“Had what?” She scoffed, “buried the hatchet?”

He nodded dumbfoundedly.

“I promised Garth that I’d give you a chance,” She sniffed, “and I’m trying, I really am. But I can’t make these feelings just go away. I don’t hate you, not anymore, I just—“

She cut herself off as she took a shuddering breath. Dean closed the distance between them as he pulled her into his embrace. Emma struggled a little bit before allowing him to hug her. She banged her hands against his chest and she could have sworn she heard a crack.

“I _want_ to hate you so badly,”Her voice did cracked audibly, “but I can’t, I just can’t do it. You kept my necklace and you looked for me in the monster afterlife so you could bring me home! Maybe if I hadn’t been so terrified…maybe you could have found me sooner. I’m an idiot—“

“No your not,” Lisa said as she and Ben moved to join the hug. “you were a child — are a child.”

“You’re a Winchester,” Dean quipped, “you wouldn’t be one if you didn’t have a messed up childhood. Ow!”

Lisa tugged on his ear.

“What I’m trying to say,” Dean said as he thumbed a tear off of Emma’s face, “is that you could only go off of what you knew. I might not have pulled the trigger but I still threatened you. How were you supposed to know I wasn’t going to do the same if I ever saw you again.”

Emma simply buried her head into his chest and mumbled something intelligible.

“I can’t make up for the past but I can be here for you now, if you’ll have me.” Dean said not just to Emma but to all of them.

Emma, Lisa, and Ben seemed to hug him tighter in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” He wheezed, “a very resounding yes.”

Emma chuckled, which came out as more of a hiss, as they all broke apart. She was smiling softly and Dean couldn’t have been happier. If Chuck were to strike him down now he’d be happy. He finally got the family he’d always wanted, even if he’d messed up every step of the way to get there.

It was then that Katie decided to leave her room.

“Why don’t you two head to the War Room?” Dean quipped as she walked up to Ben and Emma, “I’m sure Jack’s practically vibrating with excitement to show you around.”

Ben, Emma, and Katie looked less than enthused. 

“Be nice,” Lisa chastised them, “He clearly doesn’t have the same social skill you three have.”

Emma snorted at that.

“I hope I wasn’t that social awkward,” She quipped as the three of them stated to walk away. “when you first found me”.

Katie laughed.

“No you were less like a dog and more like a cat.” She smirked.

“Maybe that’s why Sera likes you so much?” Ben said causing them all to laugh.

Lisa and Dean watched the three kids scamper off down the hallway with smiles on their faces. Dean was glad to see his kids getting along so well together, it was like something out of a dream. Together he and Lisa fell into step, following behind the kids a ways. Suddenly, halfway there, Dean paused.

“Hey Liz.” He said quietly causing the woman to turn to him curiously.

“Yeah?” She frowned.

“Thank you,” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper, “for being there for Emma…when — when I couldn’t.”

Lisa smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek causing Dean to wince. It was still tender from when she’d slapped him. It had been rightfully deserved but that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. Maybe she was doing it on purpose?

“She was just a kid,” Lisa’s smile turned rueful. “it’s the least I could do.”

There was a pause as Lisa removed her hand.

“Is it true,” She began unsurely, “about Sam?”

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded.

“He was hallucinating Lucifer,” His voice was hollow, “when he shot her. He’s apologized for it since but at the time he was so… _insistent_ that she wasn’t mine. It never quite sat well with me. It’s why — why I tired to look for her, why I kept her necklace.”

Tears were forming in his eyes then. Lisa closed the gap between them and pulled Dean into her embrace. She just held him, rubbing circles on his back every so often. She whispered that it would be ok, and she even kind of believe it herself despite it being the end of the world.

“I couldn’t protect her.” He cried, “She might have happened to be a crazy man-killing monster but she was mine. And I was powerless to stop him—“

Lisa nodded, unsure of what to say.

“Sam had the audacity,” Dean let out a watery laugh, “to lecture me on how she wasn’t mine, not really.”

“Oh Dean.” Lisa replied sadly “That’s awful.”

He seemed to come back to himself then. Even though he’d lost her, he’d found her again. He’d lost Lisa and Ben too and got them back. Things were far from perfect and they might never be again. But he could live with things being sort of fixed with all of them.

“Why don’t we get to the War Room,” Dean’s face let up with that signature goofy smile of his, despite it not quite reaching his eyes, “I’m sure they’re waiting for us.”

Lisa nodded and let him lead the way, linking arms with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma still detested ketchup and the thought made her smirk. Despite this, she dipped yet another fry into the sugary-sweet confection. She could hear Kate making fun of her, asking her why she continued to eat it if she didn’t like it. Just like her dying and being reborn, it was something that she did, no questions asked.

She’d been doing it for so long she wasn’t about to stop now.

The young amazon, if you could call being an eight-year-old in a twenty-four-year-olds body old, could see the poor waitress running around small dinging area out of the corner of her eye. The rather nondescript diner she found herself in was just small enough that one woman could cover all the patrons. Though the girl did look rather harried, if Emma did say so herself. 

Nobody paid her much mind and for that Emma was grateful.

Her posture radiated the woes of the backroads, as did the bags under her eyes. They were so dark it almost looked as if she had permanent black eyes. It wouldn’t be first first time she’d gotten in the road with no sleep. Or gotten her eyes almost beaten out of her skull. Her chest ached in a way that only having your heart ripped out could, which on paper seemed quite poetic. But in real life it was just damn annoying, as her vital organs always chose to take their good ol’ time to heal.

Little white nicks, lines, and dots crossed her body like a roadmap. A line here from a ghoul, a bite here from from a vampire, and a slash jutting underneath her collar from a werewolf. Each like a little trophy for her to show that she could be killed by none. Likewise, the brand on her wrist was still just as red and ugly as the day she’d received it.

That was only because she had an unfortunate run in with a _lamia_ of all things.

Living with Ben and Katie had made Emma grow soft, that much she was certain. She hadn’t had to grapple with anything, which she was grateful for. But she knew that her reflexes and her senses had dulled and she’d frown complacent because of it.

That being said her encounter with the lamia, who tore out her heart, told Emma that she was in the right place. 

Taking a sip of her coffee, the young amazon glanced at her phone. She had a missed call from Ben, but she’d been in the process of dying and didn’t want him to experience that again. If Emma had it her way _none_ of them would ever experience her die again. She knew it had been traumatic for her mother and siblings the first time around, _especially_ Ben.

Looking down at the worn, stained, table past her abandoned, half-eaten burger and fries, Emma saw a children’s placemat with a caricature of the continual United States. She almost smiled as she examined the map. That is, if you could even call the way her lips creased a smile.

It had to be come sort of of world record to have died in every continental state. 

Emma ran a hand along the drawing, watching as it seemed to come alive before her eyes. She could see visions of herself, so small and fragile then, childlike in her own way, running from one monster or another. She could see herself being chased by a Ghoul through a laundromat in Tacoma. Fighting with a vampire in a school’s church park lot in Yellow Springs. Running from that Wendio in forests of Appalachia. 

There’s no part of her that isn't somewhere out there in the stomach of some creature or another.

She was a ghost to anyone who had the unfortunate chance of encountering her. For some she’s a reoccurring nightmare, a welcome one, but a nightmare all the same. For others she’s a reminder of the horrors of the world and she will stay that way.

Emma could feel eyes on her but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She knew her forehead was bleeding and her eyes were bloodshot. It was just another Tuesday and she’d be damned if she was gonna let some townies ruin her post-death recovery meal. Granted, her food had long since gone cold but that wasn’t the point.

Shifting in her seat, Emma unstuck her legs from the sticky, faux leather of the booth. The point was knowing she was alive, that she could enjoy something as simple a crappy plate of burger and fries from some podunk diner. Being here was proof as much as the faint smell of burnt flesh emanating from her wrist.

“Can I get you anything else dear?”

The young amazon’s snapped up so fast the waitress seemed spooked by it, judging by the way her footfalls faltered. Emma had to resist the urge to grin. People were always so jumpy around her when her girlish charms were washed away after a fresh kill. What was left some something her mother would have been proud of.

“Coffee refill please.” She rasped, making no attempt to mask her awful-sounding voice.

Emma knew her voice sounded like she’s been kicked in the throat but she didn’t quite care. The Lamia crushed her windpipe and it was taking its good ol’ time to heal. The coffee probably wasn’t helping and neither was eating. But that was neither here nor there, it would heal eventually and that was the point.

The coffee was dirt cheap and it warmed her rain-soaked body to the core.

“Oh, and I’ll take a slice of pie if you have it.”

That had become her ritual after her first couple deaths. She always enjoyed a burger, fries, and treated herself to a slice of pie. When her father mentioned he loved them she’d thought about and abandoning the ritual altogether. But then she thought about she shouldn’t let him define her, and so the pie stayed.

And then she really got to know him and she was glad she hadn’t stopped ordering it.

Emma watched, like a predator stalking its prey, as the waitress swallowed nervously. She couldn’t help but smirk as the woman took a step back, almost angling her body toward the door like she could bolt at any second. She felt like Hades starring down a shade, ready to pass his judgement. 

“You got it.” The waitress tried and failed not to sound nervous, “Got preference for cherry over rhubarb?”

“Cherry,” Emma said and as soon as those words left her lips the girl couldn't get away fast enough. “Please.”

She wondered if maybe it had something to do with the fact that her plaid shirt was ripped and stained with blood. Because the harsh fluorescent lights once her really brought out out the deep red which contrasted quite boldly against the pink of her plaid. Her eyes, which were as placid as a doe’s, were almost dulled by the way Emma’s eyes wandered the trail of where her wounds had been.

Her plaid shirt was partially buttoned to cover the hold in her camisole underneath and the ugly bruise that accompanied it.Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw the waitress speaking to what she could only assume was her replacement. Unfortunately, would seem that her pie would have to wait.

She did have a job to do after all, even though her unexpected death and food run after hadn’t been planned. 

Shrugging a worn-looking, hand-me-down jacket from Lisa over her shoulders, Emma slid out of the booth. She hastily dug through her pockets and deposited some bills and change on the tabletop. All she may have been was dust in the wind but she wasn’t an asshole, well that much of an asshole. She knew what it was like to struggle to makeit to the next day — the next life even.

Pushing open the door open, Emma tugged her hood over her head. The last thing she needed was to get a cold out of this. Lisa would never forgive her. Well, she would never forgive Emma for dying again too but what her mother didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

The young amazon squinted under the harsh blue light of the neon sign above her. Bob’s Burger Shack bathed her in a soft glow, framing her in a way that was almost angelic. How could a child birthed from tragedy herself be so soft around the edges?

Ducking into the alley behind the diner, she crept silently behind the waitress. She would not underestimate this woman, not with her last death still so fresh in her mind. She could practically feel the lamia’s claws against the soft flesh of her chest.

She was going to have some nasty scars from this, she just knew it. Not that she was vein, Emma never had much time for vanity in her short life. It was just that one day she feared she’d have more scar tissue than actual flesh covering her body.

“I was wondering when you would seek me out child.” The waitress said without turning around, “I guess my act didn’t fool you.”

“You’re lackeys did a pretty little number on me,” Emma huffed as she fell into step beside the woman, “Though I can’t say they lived to tell the tale.”

The woman looked pointedly at her wrist, her eyes flashing a familiar amber color.

“What is one my flock doing without her sisters?”

Emma looked up at the woman then, her eyes flaring gold.

If she had to pick one thing to describe the Goddess before it would that be that she looked like Megara from Hercules. This was a movie that Katie had insisted she watch once they got back to their apartment. And in hindsight, Emma was grateful, even if she’d scoffed at the idea then. She’d have to thank Katie when she got back.

In the diner, the young amazon had noticed Harmonia’s thick dark brown hair, lengthy arched eyebrows, her straighten nose, and her rather angular stature. They were the same as the effigy that her mother had on her nightstand in her house in Seattle. She never could have imaged that she would ever get to meet the woman in person.

Emma always assumed that if she did it would be because she was going to kill her for giving her the mark.

“I think you know why,” She hissed, “you can smell it as well as I. You know failure is not an option.” 

“Yet here you and I are, conversing in the rain.” The Goddess replied nonchalantly, “But I know you’re not here for simple pleasantries.”

“If you knew what I was in the diner then why did you play the scared lamb?”

Harmonia smirked at Emma in a way that made the young amazon’s blood boil. Like mother would their child when they said something so incredibly stupid but the manner in which they said it was just too cute to ignore. Emma was tired of being looked upon as if she were some docile little thing and not the warrior she bred into.

“I’m allowed my fun, no?” The goddess quipped with a knowing smile, almost like of Katie’s cat Sera.

“No.” Emma ground her teeth in frustration, “You’re not. I suppose that Lamia for your amusement too?”

The Goddess shook her head.

“I had to know if my suspicions were correct,” She said seriously before she paused, “that you are the truly the messenger I’ve been hearing about.”

“I am,” Emma began seriously, “There’s new leadership in town. God’s on his way out.”

The Goddess laughed at that.

“This is the message that’s been whispered on the winds?” She said as Emma fell into step beside her once more, “Surely not? Because it’s preposterous, you can’t kill that bastard, trust me, Zeus tried. ”

“I can’t, as you said, I’m _just_ the messenger.” Emma almost laughed at the absurdity of the Goddess’s exclamation. “but I know the guy who is.”

She thought of the bullet wound on Sam’s shoulder, how it was slowly syphoning God’s power into him. How a weapon of God’s own creation had backfired on him in such a way that even he could not remove bullet. Irony was too weak a word to describe how it was a bullet wound thatnow connect them: her, Sam, and God.

Each used one to kill the other with no success, it was very grecian, the tragedy of it all. 

Thinking of Sam’s fate, Emma couldn’t help but think of her father. How, even though he didn’t know it, he was being turned into a darkness that could potentially consume him. His bond with the current darkness was not God forged but sowed in the name of brotherhood. For these domino started to fall long before Sam’s fateful shot.

The beginning of the end started when her father took the mark. All because God wanted _his_ ending, the climax of a story that began with Cain and Abel. And he would get it, a reversion of it anyway. For the sons would rise above their creator and instill a new way, one of freedom and peace.

Or so Emma hoped anyway.

And as for Castiel? Well, there was a reason God couldn’t control him. Why Death could no longer lay claim to his now unholy existence. As the saying goes, death becomes him. And who better to keep the darkness company than death? Like Persephone and Hades, they would not be separated. 

“Why should I believe you, runt.” Harmonia was harsh now, distrusting, as if she were growing tired of this game.

The Goddess’s words struck Emma’s very soul.

“Because Fortuna believes that they’re heroes,” Her voice was as mocking as her goddess’s. “believes in righting the wrongs of God. It could be the time of the Gods once again Harmonia, if only they gave their support.” 

Harmonia seemed to stop once again and so Emma did too.

“You don’t believe in the power of the Gods,” She said as she turned to Emma, “so why should I believe you?” 

“Because times are changing.” The young amazon said as she took off her hood, “And only you can decide what side of fate you’re on.”

The Godess scowled at her.

“I am not overly fond of the Winchesters,” She said as she looked Emma up and down, “seeing as how they killed my brother.”

Emma merely shrugged, she couldn’t blame her there.

“But you’re not like those bumbling fools even though one of them is your sire,” Harmonia said as the rain seemed to pause around them, “no child, you are different. You speak the tongues of the old gods even if you hold no revere in your heart for them.”

“I believe in having power over my own destiny,” She replied as she fingered the hole in her shirt, “not one that was placed upon me before I even had a name.”

“If fortune believes in them,” Harmonia said as the rain began to stop, “then so does harmony. And I believe so does the moon. Though I do not know if the others will agree to unite with these God killers.”

“These God Killers shall soon be Gods themselves,” Emma said as she shrugged off her jacket, revealing her tattered clothes. “Would you rather befriend them or fall on the same path as those of Hercules and Perseus?”

Harmonia seemed to ponder her words for a moment. She was starring intently at Emma’s wounds, soaking in the meaning of her words. Could she really speak the truth? Or was she just another Cassandra, a doomed oracle blessed with madness.

Once again Emma was bathed in harsh, golden, light of the sign above them, bathing her in a soft glow to match her eyes. Harmonia seemed to pause, looking at Emma as if she were truly seeing her for the first time. The brand on her wrist almost looked like it was glowing too, as if it were freshly seemed into her skin.

“I shall take your query to Olympia,” She said as looked away and the rain resumed around them, “but I make no promises child.”

“Promises are for children,” Emma spat as she turned back towards the diner, “I never had time to be one. It is your word that shall either save or doom your kind, not promises. Even Gods are not immune to hubris.”

A truer statement had never been spoke about this entire situation.

“Emma,” Harmonia said causing the young amazon to pause, “though I cannot alleviate the Mark’s effect—“

“Save it,” She snapped as she slipped her jacket back on, “you could do whatever you please, you _choose_ not to. Death does not become me, it is me. There is no need for this senseless violence, yet the cycle continues.”

Harmonia nodded and her mouth snapped shut like a clam.

“I-I shall speak to Ares.”

“Good.” Emma spat as she wiped her waterlogged forehead, “Give that simpering wimp reason to grow a spine. For he is just as spineless as you.”

With that the Goddess was gone. Emma glanced back to confirm this and smirked to herself. She could consider herself lucky, for if she had spoken to the goddess like that at any other time, she would have killed her. The buzzing of Emma’s phone snapped her out her funk.

She grabbed it out of her pocket and shoved it under her hood as she continued to walk. 

“What?” She sighed as she walked back to her car, “Oh, hey Ben. Long time no hear.”

“You didn’t check in.” His tone told her that he already knew what happened, “Everyone was were worried, especially Dean and Mom.”

In the four weeks since they’d started living at the Bunker, Dean and Lisa had almost started to be a united front when it came to them. It was cute, but it didn’t make up the six years that she had _no_ parents. Or the two she only had a mom. Or the eight years that she thought her father hated her.

Though their worrying was appreciated, it wasn’t necessary, for she could not die.

“It’s fine,” She groaned as deposited herself into the driver’s seat of her truck, “but you might want to put the whiteboard to zero.”

“Emma!” Came a far away voice that she recognized as Katie on her brother’s end.

It was meant to be funny but clearly nobody appreciated her humor.

“What?” She replied nonchalantly as she started the engine, “It is what it is. It’s not like I’m actually dead.”

“That’s not funny,” Ben hissed knowing what she was, doing, “even remotely.”

Sometimes she was so much like Dean, without even trying, that Ben wanted to throttle her.

“I saw what happened to you Em at Garth’s—“

“And Mom and Katie never will,” She replied quietly, “ok? I’m sorry that you happened to but it is what it is Ben. What do you want me to say?”

“What I know your avoiding.” He replied bluntly.

Ben and Lisa, even if things were a little awkward, had fallen back into a familiar rhythm with Dean. It didn’t erase what happened to the both of them but they were working on rebuilding their relationship. Even Katie seemed to be getting along with him, which left Emma feeling left out.

Everyone had a relationship with her father but her. She hated that the only one that she felt like she knew where she stood was Sam. It’s why she’d even agreed go after Harmonia in the first place. She just needed some time to herself, to remember what her life had been like before.

“And what is that?”

Ben grumbled something unintelligible into the phone.

“You’re really gonna make me say it?”

Emma remained silent.

To say her time in the Bunker had been awful would be a lie. She enjoyed spending time with Magda, even if things were awkward between them because of her almost paternal relationship with Sam. Charlie and her girlfriend Eileen were nice, if a bit smothering. She avoided Sam and his girlfriend Rowena like the plague.

Kevin Tran and his mother Linda didn’t quite know what to make of her at first. Though Linda had slowly been cementing herself as Emma’s favorite for the way she tore both her father and Sam a new one about what happened to her. She also didn’t treat Emma like she was some fragile doll which the young amazon appreciated.

Charlie and Eileen’s adopted son Cyrus Styne was ok, if a bit quiet for her linking. Though his knowledge and offer to help her remove the mark on her arm was quite sweet. Emma just pretended to ignore the way Cyrus and Jesse, Sam’s other adopted child, seemed to be making heart-eye at each other.

Speaking of Jesse Turner, he was probably the only person in the bunker that Emma would actively choose to hang out with. Jesse told it like it was and Emma appreciated that. He was also the only person in the Bunker that she could fight evenly with, which was nice.

It had been eight years since she’d been in a sparring match with someone who wasn’t trying to kill her and actually respected her.

Despite his inhuman status, Jack acted like to much of a child for her to enjoy his company. He was like a puppy in his mannerism, hovering around her, asking her uncomfortable questions. But when she snapped at him for doing that, it earned her the ire of those around her. 

He was only three years old, they’d tell her. She should be kinder to him because of that. At three years old she’d already killed and been killed by so many things that she didn’t think she could ever be kind. Why should the spawn of Satan be coddled when she wasn’t?

There was also his strong bond with Sam that tended to put the do of them at odds.

Jack seemed to worship the ground Sam, Castiel, and her father walked on, although particularly more so Sam and Castiel. And though her father had seemed a bit distant to him when she’s arrived, even he seemed to be warming up to the boy.It just left Emma feeling like she hadn’t escaped the soul-crushing loneliness that followed her around for all those years.

Like she back to square one, only looking out for the only person that mattered, herself.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” She fiend ignorance as she turned on the radio.

“Emma Marie Braden-Winchester!” She heard her name being yelled by her mother.

Even Lisa’s yelling would not get Emma to speak about her feelings. For that too was a part of the problem. When had they become the Braeden-Winchesters and not the Braedens. When had her identity changed?

When had she become part of something so much bigger than herself? Or had it always been this way? Was she doomed to to repeat this cycle forever like some perverse Sisyphean punishment?

“Hello mom,” She replied sweetly, “I should be back in a couple hours.”

“Don’t you ‘Hello mom’ me.” Lisa replied sternly, “You didn’t check in with your brother like I asked you to.” 

Did she _really_ want her to say it, that she’d died? So Lisa could know that she had been unable to protect her child yet again. So she could know the anguish and fear Emma had felt as she took her last breaths as she was dragged into the river Acheron.

Only to gasp like a drowning man as the forcefully mark pulled her back into its bank.

Because Emma could still feel the lingering effects of her wounds, see that ramifications of what had happened to her. It wasn’t enough that it needed to spoken aloud if the pain still lingered. And the wounds still were angry in the way their colors bloomed on her skin.

Sometimes she wondered how she could eat any sort of meat, when it smelled so much like singed flesh.Or drink any read drinks for the looked so much like the blood she’d lost, and so on and so forth. Slowly, Emma began to turn up the radio so she could drown out Lisa and Ben’s words. The sounds of Bon Jovi’s Its My Life filled the truck’s font cabin.

“Sorry,” She said as the radio grew loud enough for her not to be able to hear their voices, “I think your cutting out…”

“Emma—“ She heard Dean begin but she’d already ended the call.

She knew there would be retribution when she returned to the bunker but Emma didn’t care. Or rather she pretended she didn’t care, focusing on what had transpired with Harmonia instead. Knowing that she might have won the ire of the Gods made her ill.

They could do much worse to her than making her an immortal forced to die countless deaths. Though Zeus was no longer alive, his siblings could be just as _creative_ with their punishments. Emma didn’t have anyone to shield her from their wrath like her family did with Zeus’s death.

They were hunters, the champions of free will. Should Zeus have tried to kill them they would have just been brought back somewhat or another. Then again, that was when their God hadn’t actively been trying to kill them.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a woman in what looked like a tattered business suit waving at her. She had a rule never to pick up hitchhikers after a camp had ripped out her throat under the guise of being lost. However, there was just something about this woman’s harrowed appearance that made Emma pull over.

“Thank you,” The woman breathed as she hopped into the passenger’s seat. “you’re a lifesaver.”

The irony of that was not lost on Emma.

“Where you headed?” She asked as she pulled back into the road.

“Dayton,” The woman replied breathlessly as she glanced into the side mirror, “I’m running away from my brother who lives in in Canton.”

Emma simply nodded. 

“What’s your name?” She asked the woman.

“Amara.” She replied cordially, “Amara Shurley.”

“I’m Emma,” The young amazon replied, starring at the road. “Emma Braeden.”

“Nice to meet you Emma.”

Silence fell over the cabin asEmma wasn’t much of a talker. She was honestly trying to get a feel for her passenger, the ones she’d picked up, before the vamp, usually liked to fill the silence. The grabby ones usually ended up dead and forgotten on the side of the road.

“Alright,” Emma sighed as she glanced at Amara out of the corner of her eye, “Why are you running from your brother?”

The woman frowned.

“He’s what you could call an inventor,” She replied as she looked at the two pouring outside, “but he just wants to destroy his life’s work because it’s not going his way.”

“Seems childish and petty to me.” Emma murmured.

“I thought so too.” Amara murmured, “So you decided to give him his space to work things out. But this doesn’t seem to have worked. If anything it’s made him more determined.”

“So why are you running?”

Amara sighed.

“I want to take over his business,” She admitted with a small smile, “but I need help. And because… I can feel my power draining.”

Emma side-eyed Amara but she was looking out the window.

“How so?”

Amara turned back to her.

“I’m getting better at things I used to be terrible at.” She replied vaguely, “I used to kill plants but now they don’t even react to me.”

Emma furrowed her brows at that. 

“Sounds like to me that you’ve just developed a green thumb.

The woman beside her simply laughed.

“How about you?” She prodded gently, “Clearly a pretty girl like you isn’t by herself for no reason.”

Emma scoffed at that.

“I wouldn’t call this pretty.” She quipped.

“Nonsense,” Amara chided her, “You’ve got lovely strawberry blonde hair and eyes like a doe.”

Emma simply rolled her eyes.

“Somebody must have really hurt you,” She continued, “for you not think you’re pretty.”

“Nobody ever thinks blunt objects are pretty.” Emma replied testily, “And let’s just leave it at that.”

There was a brief bit of silence as Emma flicked throughthe stations for one she liked.

“I know what’s that,” Amara murmured, “to think you’re only capable of destruction. That your made of nothing but darkness.”

Emma grip on the steering wheel got a little bit tighter at that.

“That’s why my twin brother called me,” Amara replied, almost sounding hurt. “the darkness. Just because I wasn’t as good at creating things as he was. And what he created never responded well to me.”

“What did you make?” Emma asked, trying be polite and ignore the throbbing in her chest.

“It was a beautiful place filled with fire,” Amara replied almost reminiscently, “that shone with a beauty not unlike the sun.”

“That sounds…” The young amazon was unsure of how to reply to that, “nice?”

“You don’t have to flatter me,” Amara replied softly, “I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea. But it was mine and I loved it, until my brother had to go and ruin it.”

“How?” Emma couldn’t help but ask. 

“He allowed one of his unruly children to play in it like a sandbox and twist into something completely unrecognizable.”

“Wow,” Emma breathed, “t-that’s as awful.”

Amara nodded.

“I haven’t made anything since because he locked me out his workshop.” She frowned, “And now that he’s going to destroy everything I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance to.”

“Maybe you’re wrong.”

Amara looked to Emma who glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

“How?”

“You don’t need your brother to create things.” Emma said as she looked back to the road, “The only person who can take anything away from you, like your ability to create, is you.”

A pregnant pause hung between them as Amara seemed to absorb her words. 

“Maybe you’re right.” She replied quietly, with a smile. “I never really thought about it that way.”

“Sometimes it takes an outside perspective to make you see reason.” Emma said as the tried to ignore the irony of her words.

“I’m sensing that maybe you should be listening to your own words.” Amara replied with a knowing smirk.

Emma decided to ignore that. 

“I — uh — suggest you get some shut eye,” She said as she turned up the radio a bit, “it’s a couple of hours to Dayton.”

Amara simply nodded and leaned against the door before closing her eyes. Normally Emma would have stopped a rest stop to sleep after a traumatic death like this but that wasn’t happening. She’d just have to tough it out for a couple more hours until she got this woman where she needed to go.

It’s not like she didn’t have a lot on her mind to keep her occupied.

As she continued to drive, Emma wondered what would happen to her family when Sam and Dean ascended to their Godly statuses. Would they be rewarded with a relaxing afterlife in Elysium? Or would her family go to their Heaven and she be stuck in earth forever…because not even could Sam could remove the mark.

She shuddered at the thought of this plane being her own personal Tartarus.

Hours later, Emma pulled into Dayton just as the sun was beginning to rise. If she was lucky she could make it out of Ohio by mid-day and back to Kansas by the next. As long her passenger didn’t need any other favors from her other than a lift.

“Hey,” Emma said as she nudged the woman sleeping beside her, “we’re — uh — we’re here.”

Amara seemed to wake with a start, only to realize where she was. She yawned and looked around, realizing that Emma had stopped in a Meijer parking lot. Of all the places she could have picked, why here?

“You didn’t say where you were going so I picked one that was centrally located.” She shrugged, “Hope that’s alright.” 

“It’s perfect,” Amara said as she stuck out her hand to Emma, “thank you.”

She looked at the woman’s hand before she took it. As soon as Emma’shand made contact she had a terrible sense of foreboding. Like a mouse that had come dangerously close to being consumed by a cat. It was feeling she only got when being pursued by particularly dangerous monsters.

Whatever this woman was, she was powerful.

“You’re welcome.” Amara said as she hopped out of the truck and moved to shut her door but paused “And Emma.”

She looked at the Amara, brows crinkled in suspicion.

“Thank you for the advice,” She said as her eyes began to glow. “now let me give you some. You’re not as alone as you think. Whoever your avoiding, you should speak to them before i’s too late.” 

With that the woman disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The young amazon didn’t know what to think of this encounter. Should she count herself lucky that this woman hadn’t killed her. Or should she feel better because of the odd advice she’d given her? Neither option did anything to quell the nausea churning in her stomach over the whole situation. 

The buzzing of her phone nearly caused Emma to rip the steering wheel off the truck.

“Emma,” The voice of her sister Katie filtered through her. “you almost home?”

For a moment she didn’t know what to say.

“I — uh — yeah.” She said as she put the car into drive, “I’ll be home in a day at most.”

“You ok?” Kate asked worriedly, “You sound a little distracted.”

How does one describe an encounter with a primordial being?

“No it’s just my little chat with Harmonia wasn’t exactly pleasant.”

Katie hummed in agreement.

“I suppose so.” She paused a moment, “Just drive safe ok?”

“I will.” Emma said as she ended the call.

How was she going to explain this? She’d managed to get Harmonia to convene with the other Gods on Olympus. But she might have also gained the favor of the primordial deity of the night. 

She’d killed two proverbial birds with one stone.

It would seem her trip had ended better than it started that much was for sure. Now all she needed to do was survive her family. For they were not taking her death very well.

Maybe when her Uncle became God or her father the Darkness, she could finally be freed of this promethean curse. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins! The boys and Emma are headed to Mt. Olympus…Washington.

The dreams of gods and monsters were not unlike men, for they too had wants and desires. Even the likes of one Dean Winchester, of all people, knew this. He’s tussled with enough angels and pagans to know that the only thing that separated them from humans anymore was their powers and their holier-than-thou attitude. Therefore, when Poseidon requested his and his brother’s presence at Mt. Olympus, Washington — Dean didn’t bat an eye.

Emma, however, was terrified.

She’s heard the rumors that her father and Uncle had a hand in the killing of Zeus and were the reasons Artemis was no longer allowed on Mt. Olympus. But to have the confirmed in a message from the God of the Oceans himself, she’d wanted to vomit. Especially when her presence too was requested, well more like demanded but she wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

Therefore, when Dean found Emma huddled in the library shaking with tears in her eyes, he had an inkling as to why. She was trembling, like she’d had a nightmare. Except instead of a child, she was a full-grown adult wearing a wonder-woman Pjs, hugging her knees to her body.

“Hey kid,” Dean began quietly causing Emma’s head to snap up, “easy there kiddo. It’s just me.”

Emma’s eyes were glowing and she was tense. However, as soon as she realized who was talking to her she eased up a little bit, causing her eyes to go back to normal. Dean gently eased himself into a sitting position beside her, listing to her uneven breathing. He clearly wasn’t good at this whole parent thing, but he was gonna give it his best.

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I was having trouble sleeping,” Dean began quietly, “and I heard shuffling in the library. This whole thing tomorrow — or I guess today — was weighing on me. And I guess you too huh?” 

Emma turned her head to look at him and he was giving her a small smile but it was a genuine one. She couldn’t help but shoot him one back before it turned into a frown as she thought about what her dream had been about.Positron had requested her presence, in the dream, so her tribe could kill her for her failure. Cull the herd, if you will.

Feeling Dean’s arm wrap around, Emma didn’t know what to think. In that moment she was just so scared that her dream would come true and she needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be ok. That she was being irrational and her family would be safe. And so Emma allowed herself to settle in the crux of his shoulder, curling against him. 

“It — it was a stupid dream.” She murmured into his side, “I let my insecurities get the best of me.”

“What was it about?” Dean ventured, “Sometimes it helps to get theses things out.”

Emma scoffed at that.

“What?” He huffed, “Did say something funny?”

Emma shook her head.

“You just sound like mom is all.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. Maybe he wasn’t as bad at this parenting thing as he thought he was.

“I —,“ Dean said as he looked down at Emma, “I’m glad to hear that Lisa’s raised you right.” 

Emma nodded as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This helped to ease some of the tension from her shoulders, helping her to relax against her father’s side. She bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to tell him about her dream. She never usually told Lisa, Ben, or Katie about her nightmares. She kinda just tended to keep them to herself, like all of her trauma about her deaths.

“I — I dreamt that when we went to Mt. Olympus tomorrow that Poseidon allowed my tribe to kill me.” Emma said as she grabbed the hem of her nightshirt like a lifeline, “But not before they’d force me to — to finish my mission by killing you.”

“Oh kiddo,” Dean murmured as he squeezed her a bit tighter, “Sammy and I can take care of a couple Gods.” 

“Maybe when they’re out here,” She blubbered as she gestured around them, “but on Olympia they’re — they’re nigh on unstoppable. I — I just don’t know what I’d do with himself if they tried to make me do it again. Because — because I know that I wouldn’t be able to. I care about you too much to kill you, Dad.”

Emma hugged Dean tight and he wheezed slightly under the force of her strength. He quickly returned her hug, a little star-stuck that she’d called him Dad unironically. Clearly this dream must have really shaken her to her core.

“I will always protect you,” Dean said as he gently kissed the crown of her head, “from here on out. I’m not going to squander this second chance we got. I won’t let those bitches anywhere near you.”

Emma looked up at him with a sad smile. She desperately wanted to believe his words, like he clearly did. But she just couldn’t, not after all that she’d been through. There were still bad days where she’d wake up expecting to have a knife through her chest from Lisa, Ben, or Katie.

She couldn’t turn off eight years of isolationist and self-preservative instincts.

“I know,” She sniffed, “but — but what if I see my mom?”

Dean shot her a puzzled look.

“Lisa’s not…” Dean trailed off, “Oh — _Oh_. Oh Ems, she doesn’t deserve your worry.”

“Well she has it,” The young amazon frowned, “and I don’t know what I’m gonna do or say if I see her. I’ve been angry at her for so long I don’t know how…”

Dean squeezed his daughter tighter as she cried. He silently vowed that if Lydia was there that he’d kill her if she tried to even look in Emma’s direction. He wasn’t the only one responsible for the trauma that his daughter was currently dealing with.

They sat there like that for God knows how long until Jack wandered into the room. Unlike most kids his age, the boy didn’t need much sleep to survive. Dean chalked it up to the fact he was half-angel.

“What are you guys doing?” He frowned, “Don’t we leave in an hour?”

“We?” Emma echoed him incredulously, “What—“

“Kid,” Dean said honestly as he stood, “you can’t come.”

Jack frowned, tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

“But Billie said—“

“I know what Billie said,” He sighed, “but the Gods have only requested mine, Sam’s, and Emma’s presence.” 

“Why?”

Dean scrubbed his face tiredly. He was in no mood for a game of twenty questions. However, before he could speak, Emma did.

“Because the Gods do not trust these God-killers.” She said plainly as she got up and dusted invisible dust off of herself, “And the believe me a traitor. We could be walking into a trap and it’s better not to jeopardize any more lives than necessary.” 

“But then I should—“ Jack began insistently.

“Stay here.” Dean finished, “Someone’s gotta keep an eye on the bunker for us while we’re gone.”

Jack seemed to perk up at that and Emma rolled her eye. There was just something about the boy that rubbed her the wrong way. Even though he’d faced such great hardships in his life, he acted like a young child. She didn’t know how he could be so innocent yet hold so much power within him.

The mere idea it presented was enough to give her headache.

Emma’s annoyance only seemed to increase, as did her dread, as she walked into the room. A pristine, white, Grecian style maxi dress was lying on her bed. As were a pair of golden knee high sandals and a golden wreath to adorn her hair. The sinking feeling that Emma got was enough to make her sick. 

Hesitantly, she picked up the note beside it. 

_Do not disappoint me daughter — H_

Deciding she had nothing left to loose, Emma put on the outfit that her patron goddess had bestowed upon her. She slipped on the sandals with ease and strapped a holster to her thigh, slipping her ceremonial knife into it. However, when it came time for her hair, Emma didn’t exactly know what to do with it.

“Wow,” Breathed a familiar voice, “where’d you’d get that dress?”

Emma turned to see her sister Katie standing in the doorway. 

“It was chosen for me by the Goddess Harmonia,” Emma frowned, “I — I think she intends to make a spectacle of me.”

“Then don’t go.” Katie said as she charged into the room.

“I wish it was that simple,” Emma laughed bitterly, “we initiated the parlay. To back out now would mean certain death. Not to mention we need the Gods on our side to defeat God.”

“You’ve really stepped up for their cause haven’t you?” Katie asked Emma seriously.

She nodded.

“I — I know something is happening to them,” Emma confessed as she sat down beside Katie on her bed, “Dean and Sam. They’re changing, I can sense it. When I first met them they were human, but now? It — it almost feels like they’re become Gods.”

The air hung thick between them as Emma’s words seemed to sink in.

“What have you that idea?” Katie furrowed her brows in confusion.

“That bullet wound on Sam’s shoulder,” Emma began, “the one he does his best to hide. It doesn’t fester like a normal wound. Not to mention that the God grows weaker as Sam grows stronger.”

“I see,” She said as she grabbed the wreath off of Emma’s bed, “and what about Dean.”

Her father was a little bit harder to pinpoint. She could sense that he was slowly starting to change, there was a growing darkness within him. While she had no idea where it came from, she could tell that it was divine and not borne of him.

And so that God-killers would become Gods themselves.

“He too is changing,” She replied quietly, “but while Sam’s is more light, Dean’s is….”

“Darker.”

Emma and Katie turned at the sound of a new voice. They found Charlie leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed and her expression pensive.

“Yeah,” She replied quietly, “I — that’s exactly what it feels like.”

“It’s because of his connection with God’s sister.”

“Wait,” Katie frowned, “God has a sister?”

Charlie nodded.

“She’s the darkness to his light.” She replied seriously, “Dean was the one to release her and so the two of them are I guess you could say bonded. Not that it really means anything since she’s currently MIA in this whole fight against her brother.”

Emma had the distinct feeling that she was missing an important piece of this puzzle.

“So it’s true then.” She continued, “That bullet sound is changing Sam.”

Emma simply shrugged.

“I couldn’t tell you on a scientific level,” She replied nonchalantly, “but as a being made of two gods, I can recognize divinity when I see it.”

Charlie nodded.

“So what’s with the getup?” She smirked, “Are the Greek Gods into LARPing?”

Emma shot Katie a confused look and she just shook her head.

“I’ll explain later,” She replied, “let’s just get this hair of yours squared away.”

“Oh,” Charlie said as she seemed to remember why she appeared in the first place, “Sam says that you’re heading out in 10.”

“Ok,” Katie replied, “Thanks Charlie.”

“No problemo.” She said as she turned and left, leaving both girls alone with their thoughts.

“Katie,” Emma said seriously, “If I don’t come back—“

“Don’t you dare say that,” Katie said as she began braiding Emma’s hair out of her face, “we are not entertaining that thought.”

“But it’s a real possibility.” Emma said seriously as she turned her head causing her to wince, “we don’t know what Haromina and Ares are going to do to me.”

“Why would they want to do that?” She frowned as she finished up the braid, “You’re just some girl…”

Emma laughed harshly.

“I wish that were the case.” She replied sourly, “I escaped the punishment for my failure by sheer dumb luck. I’m like a virginal sacrifice that manage to escape the axe.”

Katie nodded.

“Then let them protect you.”

It was then that Emma turned to face her sister, looking like she’d been slapped.

“Emma Marie Braeden don’t you start with me,“ Katie said as she huffed angrily. “I know you have this whole ‘I can’t rely on anyone shtick’ but it’s clear that Dean would move heaven and hell to stop anyone from hurting you. Let him.”

“But—“ Emma tried but Katie’s glare silenced her.

Her expression softened as she placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“Just humor me ok?” Katie said as she stood, “I don’t want to be sisterliness after this.”

Anything Emma was going to say died on her lips. As much as she hated to admit it, Katie was right. Both of her parents would have watched the world burn if it meant keeping her, and their other children safe. If anyone was going to protect her from the Gods’ wrath it was her father.

“Ok,” Emma said as she stood before doing a little twirl, “how do I look?”

“Like you just stepped out of clash of the titans.” Katie remarked with a smirk.

“Great,” She said as she linked arms with her, “are we ready?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“No? Good, let’s go.”

Katie shook her head as she followed her sister out of her room. Together the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Katie broke off from her sister and took a seat next to Magda at the table. Emma didn't notice it at first but when she walked in all eyes were on her. 

“Where did you get that?” Ben frowned. “I didn’t even know you owned any dresses.”

“It was left to me by Harmonia.” Emma grumbled unhappily.

“I didn’t think any other beings could get in here?” Jesse frowned at Sam.

He shrugged.

“Ever since Amara torched the wards, I suppose it’s left us vulnerable in ways we couldn’t have expected.” He replied with a frown, “I did my best to replace them but I guess there are some more that I didn’t know about.”

“So you’re saying that the Gods can just pop in here without so much as a warning?” Dean frowned.

“Yes,” Came a new voice, “we can.” 

Everyone in the room turned to see the goddess Harmonia standing in the doorway. She was dressed similarly to Emma except her dress was golden like the wheat in the fields of ancient Greece.

“I see you got my gift,” She smiled at Emma, “I suits you just as I’d hoped.”

“Ok Lady,” Dean snapped as he moved in front of his daughter, “mind telling me who you are and what you want?”

Harmonia simply laughed.

“I am Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony.” She said and turned serious, “I’m here to take you to Mt. Olympus.”

“Sure,” Den laughed,"and I’m….”

He trailed off as the scene around them changed and suddenly they were standing in the road surrounded by trees on all sides. Emma was clutching the sides of her dress, wishing this whole ordeal would be over. Meanwhile, Dean was glaring at the Goddess but that was before he noticed the sign for the town.

“Really Bella?” He scoffed as he turned his attention back to Harmonia, “Forks?”

Harmonia glared at him.

“Only Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon have the ability to directly transport people onto Mt. Olympus.” Harmonia glared at him, “We’ll just have to wait for either Poseidon or Hades lets us up there.”

“And how long will that take?” Sam huffed.

Sam and Dean really should have known that that the hubris of man would be their downfall.

Once again the world was spinning and none of them knew what to do. Blearily Emma could hear Harmonia laughing at had to resist the urge to stab her creator goddess, no matter how good it would make her feel. It was only when the room stopped spinning that the Winchesters were able to get their bearings.

Mr. Olympus looked like it had jumped right out of the Percy Jackson movies. Ben would’ve been elated to learn this and jealous that she was getting to live out his favorite book series. Not that it matter that she might die today, no, he would have been jealous that she got to see the actual Mt. Olympus.

Too bad he he didn’t know that their father had a hand in killing Zeus. 

“Welcome to Olympus God-killers,” Came a booming voice, “tribeless one, I see you came as well.”

“It would be rude to refuse an invitation from the Gods.” Emma replied meekly, bowing her head. “Especially after we indicated the parlay.”

Dean was starring at Emma as if he were seeing her for the first time.

“Good,” The voice said as the person belonging to it moved into view, “I’m glad that all this time away from your tribe has not made you forget your place.”

“Excuse me,” Dean hissed as he took a step forward, “that’s my kid you’re talking about.”

“Dean.” Sam said as he held him back. 

“And from what I hear you’re a terrible one.” The God said as he smiled cruelly at Dean, “Don’t think we don’t know about your histories.”

If looks could kill this God would be dead.

“But where are my manners?” The God smirked at them, “I’m Ares, God of War.”

“When does this party start?” Dean shot back, “Seems a little empty to be the house of the famed Greek Gods.”

“Since you killed our brother,” Harmonia interjected, “we all don’t usually gather in one place. You’ll just be meeting with Poseidon, Hades, Ares, and I. If they determine you can be trusted and your cause worthy, they shall notify the others.” 

Sam scoffed.

“So this was a set up.”

Harmonia looked annoyed.

“It’s a gift,” Emma piped up, “a rather generous on all things considered.”

“You could really learn to take a page out of your daughter’s book,” Ares said as he led them through a marble doorway, “seems she knows when to respect those who are more powerful than her.”

Dean wish he could wipe that smirk off of this God’s face for the way he talked about hair daughter. But there was a reason they’d gone though the pain of coming here in the first place. Fortuna had given them the idea of how to take down Chuck and now they were gonna follow through on it.

Even if it meant working with the people who actively practiced ritual sacrifice and were the reason his daughter was currently suffering from a fate worse than death.

When Sam, Dean, and Emma were lead into a what could only be described as the one room, they realized one fundamental thing. They had been lied too. Poseidon and Hades were not the only ones in the room.

Standing in-between Hades and Poseidon were two people Emma hadn’t seen since the night she first died. One of them was Elder Madeline, the head of her tribe, the other was her mother. Both of them wearing gowns identical to her own, except they were blood red.

The symbolism of it was not lost upon Emma. 

“What the hell is this?” Dean snapped, “I thought you said it was just the seven of us?”

“Silence,” Poseidon’s voice echoed in the chamber, “We’ll be asking the questions here God Killers.”

“Emma,” Madeline began cordially, “I see your…well.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” She quipped and when Hades turned his coal-black eyes upon her she bowed her head a little, “but I am alive, yes.”

“This is not just a hearing to see if we shall work with you God Killers,” Hades snapped at them as leaned forward in his seat, “it is also a trial to assess the status of one of our own.”

“Assess the status?” Sam frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means this isn’t a hearing,” Emma began quietly, “it’s a trial.”

The idea that she might not make out of this alive became _frighteningly_ real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to see her mother again…but at what cost? DUH DUH DUNNNN


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who realizes they posted the wrong chapter before? Me 😂
> 
> Here’s the real chapter 9

“What do you have to say for yourselves,” Hades said as he turned to look at Lydia and Madeline, “for letting one get away. You’re usually very through in culling your herd Madeline.”

Dean moved to say something but with a wave of his hand, Hades covered Dean’s mouth with a cloud of black smoke. It wrapped around his body and prevented him from speaking. 

“If you’d like to end up the same way boy,” Hades said as he looked to Sam, “I suggest you stay put.” 

A vein tucked in Sam’s head but he refrained from saying anything.

“Good,” Hades clapped his hands, “you may continue Madeline.”

“Yes my lord,” Madeline said as he turned back towards Emma, “until now we were under the impression that the hunters had killed her. Seeing as how my daughter made the fatal mistake of sleeping with a hunter, I knew that the problem would take care of itself.”

“Knew?” Poseidon laughed, “Clearly you knew nothing.”

“They’re God Killers,” Madeline protested weakly, “killing a child should be nothing to them.”

“She wasn’t just a child,” Sam protested, feeling Emma’s eyes on him. “She’s our family.”

“Says the one that killed her.” Madeline huffed, “You’re the reason we’re standing here in the first place.”

“What do you mean?” Sam frowned.

“Had _he_ shot her like he was supposed to,” Madeline nodded her head towards a struggling Dean, “Emma would have died that day. Since you were the one to shot here, the Mark did it’s job and kept her alive.”

Sam changed a glance at Emma who was staring straight ahead at her mother.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself tribeless?” Poseidon asked her, his expression less than pleased. 

Emma swallowed thickly, balling her hands into fists at her sides as she spoke. 

“I’m not tribeless,” Her voice was hard, “I have a family, just not the one I was born into. I have a mother, a sister, a brother.” 

Emma glanced at her father and then her uncle as she spoke next.

“I also have a father and an uncle that I’m just getting to know.” She continued before looking back at her mother and Madeline, “So while you might think my tribeless, I’ve managed to create one all on my own.”

Madeline was glaring at her while her mother’s face was almost emotionless. Emma didn’t know if it hurt more that she’d be right about it being a trial or that her mother didn’t seem to feel anything for her. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Emma turned her head to see Sam resting his hand on it, starring straight at the Gods.

“I know that nothing will make up for my actions,” Sam began quietly, “not that I was hallucinating Lucifer or that I’ve felt so guilty about what I did ever since.” 

Emma looked at Sam as his gaze moved from the Gods to her.

“I — I blamed everyone but me for my problems,” He confessed, “and I pushed them away until I cracked. And because if that, you suffered the consequences. If I could go back to that day and stop myself I would but I know that I can’t. I’m just glad to have had the opportunity to know you and to let you know how much I regret what I did that day.”

“How touching,” Ares said as he started clapping, drawing the attention to him. “but that doesn’t solve the matter at hand.” 

“Yes,” Harmonia began, falling into step beside her consort, “there is still the matter of a mistake to fix.”

“A mistake?” Sam frowned, “You can’t mean…”

“Emma, daughter of Lydia, we sentence you to perform a hamazakaran.”

Emma went deathly pale at that.

Dean, finally breaking free, or rather, being let free by Hades spoke.

“What’s that?”

“hamazakaran means ‘to make war' in Persian.” Sam stage whispered to him.

“Precisely,” Poseidon grinned, “in order for us to determine if we’ll trust you, and to determine her worthy ness, she must fight those she abandoned.”

“I offer up my daughter, your liege.” Madeline spoke with a smile on her face.

Emma had been expecting this but for it to actually be happening was an entirely different manner.

“Tribeless,” Ares spoke, “Lydia, move into the center of the room.”

Emma and Lydia walked into the center of the room and with a snap of Hades fingers, there was a circle of fire around them.

“Nobody leaves until one or both of them is dead.”

“Alright that’s—“ Dean began as he reached for his gun.

“Dad stop,” Emma spoke calmly, “I have to do this.”

“No you don’t,” He insisted, “you do not have to kill your mother.”

“That’s just it,” Emma said as she pulled out her knife from the holster on her thigh, “she’s not my mother. She hasn’t been since the day she knowingly sent me to die.”

Madeline handed Lydia a dagger strikingly to Emma’s own.

The tension in the air is suffocating as Lydia and Emma level each other with a look. Emma knows her father is starring at her, though she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to look him in the face after this. Even though she knows she’s going to die, it was nice to hear her Uncle say that he regretted what he.

Maybe if she were to make it out of this alive, they might begin to heal.

Emma gripped the knife in her hand as she positioned herself in a way that she could leverage her above-average height. She towered over her mother and Madeline, standing at her father’s eye level. Her mother’s expression was determined but there was something about the way her eyes were watering that made Emma uncomfortable.

Making the first move, Lydia closed the space between them and roundhouse kicked Emma in the face, sending her to the ground. Emma hastily wiped the blood off of her face and rolled out of the way, pushing herself to her feet. Though she loathed for admit, her mother had more technical training than her when it came to battle.

Emma, however, had the practice of knowing when and where to dodge to avoid a fatal hit.

Emma managed to land a mean right hook to her mother’s face. If her mother wasn’t going to hold back then neither was she. With a wide slash, Emma managed to tear a line down her mother’s arm. However, Lydia managed her daughter’s arm, blocking the knife from touching her. Emma struggled against her mother’s strength, trying not to get desperate in her motions. 

It was then that Emma truly realized how much she didn’t want to die.

Suddenly, Lydia tried to slash at Emma and her movements gave her daughter just enough time to leaped back.She continued to move back with every slash her made until her legs were nearly being burned by the flames which roared to life as she got close.

“I’m sorry.” Lidia said as she thrust the knife forward, intending to kill her daughter. 

“No!” Dean yelled but he was unable to move.

Luckily for him, Emma managed to move her head just in time. With the knife just slicing the top of her ear, enough to bleed but not enough to do any lasting damage. Emma managed to managed to grab her mother’s arm before she could recoil, spinning her so that her mother’s back was to the flames.

The licked at her dress but the supernatural nature of them made it so that it didn’t catch on fire. 

“Do it,” Lydia spat, “I know you’ll enjoy it.”

“No,” Emma’s voice was hard, “I haven’t enjoyed killing anything that I’ve had to, nor being the one to die. But I will never be free as long as you draw breath.”

Emma plunged the knife into her mother’s chest, pushing it deeper and deeper, drawing blood, until she saw the light leave her mother’s eyes. She slowly lowered her mother’s body to the floor and as she did so the fire circle surrounding them vanished. When Emma stood Madeline was stone-faced, glaring at her with such a look of hatred Emma was sure she was going to retaliate.

“You continue to surprise us tribeless,” Ares said as he moved to her side, “with your continued survival.”

For a moment, Emma didn’t know what to say. And then the pain came. She gasped as her arm seemed to burst into flames. She sunk to the ground, grasping at her wrist. It was sizzling and red, looking like how it did every time she died. However, instead of returning to its scar form, it vanished entirely.

“You are unworthy of bearing the Mark of your creator Goddess and the gifts it holds.” Ares spoke formally, “Therefore I banish you from Themyscira and give dominion over your Soul to the Mother of All. We renounce our claim over you and henceforth shall no longer be a child of Ares and Harmonia.”

Ares placed a hand to Emma’s forehead and she screamed in pain. Sam and Dean tried to move but Poseidon prevented them from moving with a wave of water. Dean could only watch helplessly as his daughter writhed in pain and the Mark on her wrists seemed to crumble away like dust in the wind.

“Enough,” Hades yelled at him, “it is done.” 

Ares backed away from Emma and Dean rushed towards her. He kneeled at her side and cradled her in his arms. He helped her to her feet, with Emma leaning into his side.

“Have we proved ourselves enough to you huh?” He snapped, “Are you gonna help us take down Chuck or what? Because if you say no—“

“You’ll kill us.” Ares mocked him, “We get it.”

“Ares.” Harmonia hissed.

“We shall help you,” Poseidon began, “on the condition that you keep a tighter leash on _your_ spawn.”

Dean looked ready to retaliate but Sam beat him to the punch.

“Fine,” He snapped, “now how are we going to defeat Chuck?”

Hades and Poseidon laughed.

“We aren’t going to do anything.” Hades began, “When you can amass an army that can take on God, we shall be there. Until then, good day God Killers.”

As quickly as they’d come, Sam, Dean, and Emma were standing in the bunker. Emma manage to detach herself from her father and stand on her own though she was a little wobbly. Sam immediately came up behind her and offed himself as a stable support.

Lisa, Charlie, Rowena, Ben, and Castiel were sitting in the Library when it happened. They appeared as they had left, almost in what felt like the blink of an eye. Except this time Emma looked like she’d been beaten within an inch of her life.

She moved to stand but the angel beat her to it.

Lisa wasn’t blind to the way that Castiel rushed to make sure that Dean wasn’t going to fall flat on his face. The way he moved to touch his wound but _hesitated_. The intimacy of their actions was something that stuck a chord within her, made Lisa feel like she was viewing something she shouldn’t.

Then he moved onto healing Emma as if nothing had happened.

Dean was starring after him for a moment with an unreadable expression. He let his eyes trail from Castiel to their daughter, as his expression seemed to morph intoone of concern. There was definitely something here, though Lisa wasn’t sure if Dean realized it or not.

“What happened?” Lisa asked as she seemed to come back to herself, “Is she ok?”

She moved from standing beside Charlie and Rowena to see Emma. Cas moved out of the way as she grabbed her daughters face checking her over for injuries she knew were no longer there. She had the unsettling feeling that she had just come very close to loosing her daughter and the thought made Lisa ill.

“They agreed,” Sam breathed, “they agreed to help us overthrow Chuck.”

“Then why does Emma look like she’s been in a fight,” She rounded on Sam, looking to Dean. “Why does our daughter look like she was on the brink of death?”

Admittedly, Emma still looked a little pale. Though she no longer had any physical wounds, her insides felt like they’d been smooshed. Her wrist hurt the same as it did every time she died and she had to resist the urge to look at it. To check to see if she were alive or not. 

“Because they tried to kill me,” Emma sniffed, “My mom and Elder Madeline. And when they failed I was stripped of my mark and my immortality along with being denied entry into Themyiscra, our afterlife.”

“How could they deny you entry into the afterlife?” Lisa replied uncomprehendingly. “I don’t understand.”

Emma placed her hands over her mother’s which were on her face. 

“Ares gave me over to the Mother of All.” She replied softly, a little bit of fear in her voice. “However, I — I think that Haromina made me human.”

Lisa looked to Dean for some sort of explanation.

“She is no longer under the dominion of the Greeks,” Sam began quietly, “I — I think she’ll go to Purgatory when she dies.”

“Purgatory?” Lisa frowned, “What’s that? Who is the Mother of All?” 

“Eve,” Dean began quietly, “and she might be one crazy bitch but she looks after her own. She’ll at least be safe there, she’ll have family to look after her—“

“But what about us?” Lisa shot back causing Dean to pause, “We’re her family!”

“Unless you want to get yourself bit by a vamp or a werewolf,” He snapped, his voice almost breaking. “I think you need to get used to the idea that we’re all not going to the same place when we die.

With that, Dean charged out of the room.

“I don’t think I feel all the different,” She confessed quietly, watching her father leave the room. “but I would have no way of knowing.” 

It was then that Lisa gasped.

“Emma honey,” She whispered softly as she grabbed her daughter’s arm, “you’re wrist.”

Emma looked down at her wrist and discovered that the Mark that had adorned her flesh for so long as gone. The skin was as smooth as the day she was born. For some strange reason, she was filled with hope. She would no longer have to suffer the endless pain of ceaseless death.

“I — I think I’m going to do lie down.” She said as she moved quickly out of the room.

Emma found herself winding through the hallways as her tears began to flow. Her breath started to quicken as the finality of what she’d done hit her. She’d killed her mother in cold blood because her mother would have killed her.

She didn’t even realized she’d collided with someone until it was too late.

“Are you ok?”

Emma looked up to find Jack starring down at her.

“You seem upset.”

Emma snorted derisively at that.

“You would be too if you’d had to kill your mother.”

Jack frowned considerably.

“I — I know what that’s like,” He spoke softly, “though it wasn’t intentional on my part.” 

Emma just started at Jack for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“You did?” She frowned.

Jack nodded.

“I didn’t know any better,” He replied softly, “I just came out in a form that would be the best given the state of the world. I had no idea that it would kill my mother.”

Emma nodded.

“My — my mother had to kill me,” She sniffed, “because my father failed to do so. I had to kill her or I would have died and — and I don’t want to die any more.”

Jack just hugged Emma as she sobbed. He tried to emulate the hugs that Cas had given him, the ones that made him feel the most secure. 

“It’s gonna be ok,” Jack assured her, “Sam and Dean will look out for you.”

“I know,” She sniffed, “I — I just don’t know how to let them in. They hurt me…”

“They hurt me too,” Jack confessed, “but that’s because they didn’t know any better. You just have to give them the opportunity to get to know you.”

Emma looked up at the boy, wondering when he had gotten so wise.

“I suppose your right.” She smiled softly at him, “I just need to let them in.”

Emma detached herself from Jack and wiped her eyes.

“I — thank you Jack.” She began quietly, “I know I haven’t been the best to you…”

“You’re just like Dean,” He began quietly with a small smile, “you just take time to let people in.”

“Yeah,” Emma laughed as she nudged his arm, “I guess I am. Goodnight…little brother.”

Jack lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Goodnight Emma.” He replied happily, “I’m glad to have you as an older sister.”

Emma walked back to her room feeling a little lighter. She strode inside and shut the door behind her. She didn’t even bother to change out of the ruined dress she was in or to take her hair out of her out of the braid. She just let sleep take hold of her, opting for the familiar comfort of the dark oblivion.

Lisa couldn’t sleep, knowing that she would never be able to see her daughter again if she died. At least with that Mark there was always the guarantee that she would come back. But now? If she died there was very little hope that any of them would be able to find her.

At least that’s what Dean seemed to think.

Speaking of Dean, Lisa had no idea what he wanted from her. Well, she knew what _she_ wanted from him but she had the sense that Dean didn’t know what he wanted for himself. He’d clearly been flirting with her but the passion just wasn’t there.

His heart was somewhere else, or rather, with someone else.

“What are you doing awake?”

Lisa looked up to find that she’d wandered into the kitchen. Clearly she couldn’t just wander because she wasn’t the only one who was able to sleep. Not that she was surprised, Dean had never really slept good to begin with.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” she confessed as she scooted into the kitchen chair opposite Dean.

“Oh really,” He grinned at her, putting on that cocky swagger she was so used to seeing, “like what?”

Lisa gave Dean a look.

“You think I don’t notice the way you look at him?” She replied softly as she stared at him, smirking.

“I — What?” Dean sputtered, nearly choking on the beer he was drinking.

That was not what he’d been expecting her to say. 

“You used to look at me like that,” She sighed as she grabbed a beer off of the table, opened it on the side of the counter, and took sip of it. “so full of love and hope. Not that I’m complaining, because we’ve both moved on. I mean, I’d already started moving on before you took my memories, Ben just hadn’t wanted to accept that.”

For a moment Dean didn’t know what to say, so he just let Lisa keep talking. 

“I used to think that when I saw you again that there’d be this — this _spark_.” She sighed heavily, “That things would go back to the way they were before — before Sam came back.”

“Liz I—“

“But we can never go back to that,” She said as she gave Dean a sad smile, “because you and I aren’tthose same people anymore. You’ve got him and I don’t have anyone. But I’m ok with that because I don’t need a partner to be happy.”

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned, still caught up on her first statement. “I’m not dating anyone.” 

Lisa laughed at that.

“Really?” She chuckled, “You’re not? You could have fooled me. I mean, I was a little unnerved, at first, at the idea that you were seeing the angel that—“

“Wow wow wow,” Dean said as he set his beer down, “Cas and I — we aren’t — were not dating. What gave you that impression?”

Lisa gave him a knowing smirk as she took a sip from her beer.

“I was like that with my first girlfriend in high school,” She sighed wistfully, “desperately trying to pretend I was someone I wasn’t. I guess I was still trying to do that all these years, fooling myself into thinking that I still loved you.”

“Where is this going?” Dean frowned.

“What I’m saying,” Lisa said as she rose, “is that I don’t love you that way anymore and I know you don’t either. We can still be co-parents, because you deserve to be in our kids lives, but we don’t have to be in love to do that.”

“So what made you think I was in love with Cas?”

Lisa wasn’t going to point out the obvious that Dean and Cas were basically raising Jack together. Or the way that Cas was always making sure that Dean was ok. Their actions, though seemingly unintentional on Dean’s part apparently, were very intimate in a way that Lisa picked up on early on. 

It made it easier for her to realize that she was in love with the _idea_ of Dean, not the man himself.

“I’ll let you stew on that one champ,” Lisa said as she stood, yawning sleepily. “because I think that’s something you need to think long and hard about.”

Dean watched Lisa leave, with a confused expression on his face. He didn’t need to be having an existential crisis on top of trying to figure out how they were going to amass an army. Not to mention trying to figure out what exactly Area had done to his daughter and what that meant for her future.

Dean took a long sip from his beer, this was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They find their army

“Castiel,” Lisa sighed, “I don’t like this.”

The angel simply shrugged.

“Anael said that Ruby knew the location of the occultum,” He replied seriously, “If we can get the location from her then we get one step closer to defeating Chuck.”

Cas would do anything to protect his son from that man, after what he did to him.

“You’ll watch over him right?” He quipped to her.

Lisa nodded. Jack sifted uncomfortably beside Cas. Neither Lisa or Jack particularly liked this plan.

“He’s my kids siblings,” She replied softly, smiling to the boy. “Of course. But I won’t need to because your coming back.”

The look Castiel have Lisa told her that he wasn’t so convinced.

“Just —“ He sighed, “If I’m not back because before Sam and Dean—“

“Castiel,” She began sternly, “you will be. No need for goodbyes. This is going to work.”

“Ok,” Cas said as he looked to Jack, “are you ready?”

Jack put the knife to Cas’s throat and pulled. 

The Empty wasn’t really empty, looking more like a battlefield than a final resting place. All around him, Castiel could see bodies, the slumbering physical forms of angels and demons. However, as soon as he and Ruby stopped talking, many of them turned their unblinking eyes on him.

_Castiel. You have to help us, Castiel._

The could head his voice being whispered all around him as different angels and demons staggered to their feet. Gabriel, Balthazar, Raphael, Hannah, and Anna slowly moved towards him. Ruby, Crowley, and Meg too seemed to awaken from their slumber.

“How — how can I help you?” He frowned at his siblings and the demons.

“I don’t know birdbrain,” Crowley snapped, “why don’t you have that kid of yours zap us out of here!”

“Like on Star Trek.” Gabriel grinned, “Shouldn’t be too hard Cassie, he did it with you.” 

“Just think Clarence,” Meg replied softly, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Hopefully before the one wearing her face,” Anna pointed to Meg, “catches wind of what your planning.”

“And what is that?” Castiel frowned. 

“A prison break.” Raphael replied, “Of the highest order.”

Castiel could feel something, or rather someone tugging him back to earth.

“No,” He whispered in protest, “I can’t go back. I need you here Jack. They need help.” 

“Castiel?”

He turned to find Jack standing in the _emptiness_ of the empty.

“Jack,” He breathed in relief, “you came.”

“You called me,” He shrugged, “Sam and Dean were not to happy to find you in the state they did. I assured them I would restore you when I figured out what you needed. It sounded urgent.”

Castiel nodded.

“I — I think we found that army the Pagans required.” Castiel smiled as he gestured to his siblings, “In the beings of the Empty.”

“Excuse me?” Anna scoffed, “You expect me to fight in _another_ war?”

“God is planning on killing everyone and everything,” Jack surmised, “its not just another war. It’s stopping the complete destruction of everything: Heaven, hell, earth, and everything in between.”

“Who says I’m letting you all leave?”

Castiel and his group spun around to see Lucifer, or at least what looked like Lucifer, smirking at them.

“My job has been to keep God’s toys in pristine condition,” The empty smirked, “and when you trapeze through here and wake them all up, you make it noisy. Which makes it hard to do my job.”

Castiel glared at the entity.

“They don’t deserve this,” Castiel said evenly as he gestured to his siblings, “to spend eternity like ‘this’.”

He looked around him and the empty scoffed.

“It’s what God wanted,” The empty replied,” besides, did you think you were gonna just flit on home?”

“Yes,” Cas said as he put himself between the Empty and Jack, “because we have a deal.”

“I know we have a deal, Feathers.” It scoffed.

“I’m not dead, yet.”

“But for the time you're here, I can make you wish you were.”

“You can't hurt me, we're on the same side. Against Chuck.”

“Against Chuck,” It scoffed mockingly, “I'm on Death's side because when her plan works, I finally get to go back to sleep.”

“That's what she promised?” Castiel furrowed his brows, “She can do that?”

It shrugged.

“Funny thing about her plan, though... “ The empty said as he started to move closer to Cas, “she didn't say anything about needing you. Cassie, you can't just traipse in and out of here. It upsets the order of things.”

“Cas!” Jack said as he grabbed his father’s arm, “Don’t hurt him.”

“Oh,” The empty laughed, “you think you scare me little boy?”

Jack’s eyes flashed gold.

“No,” He said as he held out his hand to the Empty, “but I won’t allow you to hurt these people anymore.”

In a flash of white light,Cas, Jack, Anna, Gabriel, Raphael, Balthazar, Meg, Ruby, and Crowley appeared in the library.

“Oh wow wow wow,” Dean said as the angels and demons suddenly appeared, “what did you guys do?”

“Nice to see you too squirrel.” Crowley quipped.

“Where have you brought us Cassie?” Balthazar quipped as he looked around curiously, “This is nicer than any motel you and the boys have ever stayed in.”

Meg nodded in agreement.

“This is a Men of Letters bunker.” Sam frowned upon noticing Ruby. “Why did you bring everyone back?”

Castiel shook his head.

“I didn’t,” He said as he nodded to Jack, “he did. Jack brought them back back like he did me. I — I think I found our army.”

“Does someone want to fill us in on what this whole War with God is about?” Anna quipped.

“After we find the The Occultum.” Dean snapped.

“It was never in Hell.” Cas replied with a sigh.

“Yeah, we get that.” Sam frowned.

“The Occultum is the safest place in the world.” Ruby replied, “Jo was never gonna give that up. Especially not to you two.”

Dean glared at her.

“It's a ‘place’ then.” He quipped.

“And I got the location.” Castiel said as he glanced at Ruby who nodded.

“Let's go, then.” Sam said, wanting to be as far away from Ruby as possible.

“Wait.” Jack said stopping him, “What if Chuck checks in on us and sees what we're doing. Isn't it pretty much over?”

“Yeah, it would be.” Sam frowned.

“Uh... I have an idea.” Gabriel supplied causing them all to look at her. “What? I don’t see anyone else trying to figure this out.”

“You’re not usually the voice of reason.” Raphael replied, brow raised.

“I saw what a world looks like when Dad doesn’t care,” He replied seriously, “I — I don’t want this world to turn into that.”

“If Chuck comes back and checks in on us, he's gonna look for us here in the bunker.” Dean ventured skeptically.

“We don't know that,” Sam frowned before looking to Gabriel, “What do you have in mind?”

That’s how Emma, Charlie, Eileen, found themselves looking identical to Jack, Dean, and Sam.

“Now this glamour spell won’t last,” Gabriel said Emma looked at herself in a mirror, surprised how she was basically Jack’s identical twin. “just long enough for the boys to get in and get out.”

“Chuck would see you here in the bunker and be non the wiser,” He grinned, “no need to thank me. I know I’m a genius.” 

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Wait.” Castiel frowned, “So you want them to be you?”

“Well, it's not that hard.” Dean said causing his daughter to glare at him. 

“You had better hope he isn’t feeling vengeful,” She replied seriously, “because two monsters, a physic, a witch mad a ragtag group of angels and demons aren’t going to be enough to stop God.”

Jack gulped.

“Just be careful,” Lisa told them both sternly, “because we can’t afford to lose anymore people.”

Dean nodded as he walked towards the door.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Meg frowned, “Twiddle our thumbs until you get back.”

“I would like to go back to heaven-“ Raphael began but Gabriel and Castiel’s exclamations cut him off.

“No.” Gabriel began and Castiel finished, “Heaven cannot know your alive because Chuck will know your alive.”

“Chuck?” Raphael frowned, “That washed out prophet in Connecticut. What does he have to do with this?”

Gabriel smirked as he put an arm around his sibling’s shoulder.

“You have a lot to learn my friend.” He said and led the angel out of the room. “So much has change since you were alive.”

“Well I for one would like to go back to hell,” Crowley said as the Winchesters and Castiel finally left. “check the status of things.”

“There’s a new ruler of hell,” Charlie-as-Dean said as she sat down, “her name is Bela and she’s kinda not terrible at her job. At least according to Sam and Dean.”

Crowley looked none to pleased to hear that.

“Last I heard Bela was a measly little crossroads demon.”

Rowena laughed at that.

“Aye she was,” She replied with a smirk, “but she took up your old job and from there she claimed the throne. She’s actually a lot like you dear—“

Crowley stood up abruptly.

“If you need me I’ll be in my room.”

That left Anna sitting in the library with Rowena, Charlie Emma, Hannah, Meg, and Ruby.

“Well I’m going to go raid the fridge,” Meg said as she unceremoniously stood, “care to join me?”

She held out her hand to Ruby who shrugged.

“Why not?” She replied, “I get the feeling I won’t be welcome here much longer anyways.”

Hanna watched them go with an frown on her face.

“So what’s happened since I’ve been gone?” Anna asked aloud curiously.

“Uh —“ Charlie began hesitantly, “a lot. Leviathans roamed the earth for a while. God has a sister who we thought was bad but she’d pretty cool. And now God’s trying to kill us all.”

Anna nodded in somewhat understanding.

“This - this is why I fell.” She replied softly, “I could no longer sympathize with my unknowable father. It would see that I’m no longer the only one.”

Hannah looked uncomfortable at that.

“I just wanted Heaven to go back to the way it was,” She murmured with a frown, “before all the fighting.”

“That is very naive of you,” Emma piped up causing the angel to look at her, “to think there can be no peace without fighting.”

Hannah looked affronted at that.

“I am not naive,” She huffed, “I _know_ that."

“I do not believe that Heaven can be at peace until something is done about our father.” Anna piped up, “Or at least that seems to be the case.”

Rowena nodded. 

“Aye,” She frowned, “he is hellbent on destroying everything.”

“Even heaven?” Hannah quipped horrifiedly.

Charlie nodded.

“Heaven, Hell, and everything in-between.” She replied with a sigh, “All because Sam and Dean aren’t his perfect little protagonists.”

“Protagonists?” Hannah furrowed her brows in confusion.

Anna smirked at that.

“The Winchester Gospels weren’t enough?”

Charlie grinned conspiratorially with her.

“Yup,” She replied, “he wants them to follow his story to a T. But humans aren’t like that and he is somehow still surprised to learn this.”

The former human laughed at that.

“Then I suppose I will enjoy destroying his narrative,” She replied before turning somber, “since my first attempt didn’t go very well.”

“So who are you?” Hannah said as she turned to Emma-as-Jack, “I am aware of the witch and the Winchester’s friend but I did not recognize you.”

Emma smirked at her in a way that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I am one of the main causalities of my father’s melancholy narrative.” She replied with a humorless laugh, “Dean is my father.”

Anna looked surprised at that.

“I wasn’t that Dean had any kids.” She replied with a small nod, “I didn’t think he’d live long enough.”

“He didn’t either,” Emma chuckled, “but I guess he didn’t count on having a monster for a daughter.”

Or having a one-night stand become something more.

“You’re not human?” Hannah gasped.

“You got a problem with that?” Emma narrowed her eyes at the angel.

Hannah shook her head.

“Good,” Emma said as she flashed her eyes at them, “because I’m done hiding what I am. I am an amazon and I have suffered too long to care about trivial things like that.”

Not to mention she’d basically been disinherited from her people and her gods. And that she might not _technically_ be an amazon anymore. Not that she was really sure about that last one, she still didn’t really know what Area had done to her.

“Here here,” Anna smiled before turning serious, “how do those boy plan on defeating Chuck?”

Emma shrugged.

“Jack brought back seven beings,” She replied matter-of-factly, “I don’t know what qualifies as an army but that doesn’t seem very big.”

“We’ve got more angels than there are in heaven,” Charlie quipped at least that’s something.”

“What?” Anna gasped and Hannah nodded somberly.

“After the fall,” She whispered sadly, “many of our numbers perished. With all the infighting after, it’s remarkable there are any angels left at all.”

Emma got up and moved to the kitchen, not wanting to talk about War and death. She moved from the War Room into the kitchen to find the demons, Meg and Ruby conversing. The both looked up when they heard footsteps but seemed to relax when they saw it was her.

“Thought you were one of those fuddy-duddy angels,” Meg smirked, “did you get tired of all their purity talk.”

Emma shrugged as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“I just didn’t want to hear about more war and death,” Emma replied softly, “I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime.”

“That’s what being a kid of the Winchesters entails I suppose,” Ruby quipped with a frown, “death and war.”

Emma laughed at that.

“You have no idea.” She replied with a wry smile, “I mean, I’ve only really been with my dad and uncle for a couple of months.”

“Really?” Meg said as she leaned in curiously, “I figured Dean’s paternal instinct would have been too strong to let any of his kids go.”

“Yeah,” She joked, “you’d think. But — uh — not so much. Sam shot me and he erased my brother’s memories.”

For a moment, neither angel spoke.

“I heard from Clarence about the boy,” Meg began softly, “but he never mentioned you.”

Ruby’s expression was unreadable.

“That’s because Dad and Sam never told him,” She ground out bitterly, “because Sam was so in denial about what he’d done. They both through the dead—“

Emma held up her wrist, only to realize there was nothing there.

“well — I _used_ to have the Mark of Harmonia, which made me effectively immortal. And so I went on the run until I quite literally ran into them.”

“What happened to your Mark?” Ruby quipped curiously.

Emma grimaced are that.

“I was stripped of my immortality and cast out of my tribe,” She admitted with a frown, “I’m honestly not sure what’s going to happen to me now.”

She found herself thinking of what she’d said long after her father, Castiel, Sam, and Jack had come back. Even after she looked like herself again, Emma still found herself wondering. She knew she would probably end up in a Purgatory but would she still be considered an amazon?

Only time would tell.

Meanwhile, Ben Braeden found himself watching the way his parents moved around each other. It would be foolish of him to think that they might still be in love, especially after what had happened. It had been naive of him to do it the first time Dean had left. That didn’t mean he hadn’t fantasized about it.

Though I was clear to him that his father, at least, had moved on.

“Hey kid,” Dean said as he sat down beside Ben at the library table, “what’s up?”

“Just thinking.” He murmured causing Dean to give him a curious look.

“About what?” He asked curiously.

“How you used to say your job turned you into somebody that can't sit at my dinner table.” He replied softly, catching Dean off guard. “And if you stayed, I’d end up just like you.”

“Oh Ben,” He breathed, “I just — hunting isn’t a glamorous. It — it’s gotten almost everyone I loved killed, more times than I can count.”

Ben frowned.

“Why do you say it like you're so...bad?” He queried softly, “Like your not someone I should want to aim to be. Don't I get a vote in that determination? Emma too? And Jack?”

“No, you don't—“

“Well I think you’re wrong,” Ben cut him off, “you have a shot at living whatever life you want because there's not justthe one road wit you.”

“I — what?” Dean sputtered.

“You never thought you did right by me,” Ben began quietly, “that you couldn’t settle down and have the life you wanted.”

“Who told you—“

“But you did,” Ben sniffed, “even if it was without me and mom. You have Sam, Cas, and Jack. You’ve got Charlie, Rowena, Eileen, and Jesse. You made that family all on your own, even if your lying to yourself, Dean.”

“Excuse me?”

“You say family's so important, but -- but what do you call people who -- who care for you, who love you even when you're a dick? We’re all your family. And we’re counting on you stick it to Chuck, where it hurts, ok?”

Ben hugged Dean fiercely before he fled from the room.He ran so quickly that he almost collided with Jack. The boy was blotchy-faced and had tear-stained cheeks. Jesse was holding a glass of warm milk, midway down the hallway when Ben nearly smacked into Jack.

“I —“ He sniffed, “I’m sorry. I —“

“Uh —“ Ben shrugged, “It’s my fault. But — uh — are you ok?”

Jack shook his head as Jesse seemed to appear beside him and handed him the glass.

“Thank you,” He nodded to Jesse, “and no. I — I got my soul back.”

Ben had no idea that he’d even lost it in the first place.

“That’s rough buddy,” He said as he patted Jack on the shoulder, “but hey, look on the bright side. At least you got it back.” 

Jesse shook his head.

“I — I killed her,” He sobbed, “I _killed_ Mary and now Dean hates me.”

Ben was vaguely aware that Mary was Dean’s mother and had no idea of what to make of that statement.

“Amara brought her back and he — uh — in a fit of uncontrolled magic, because he was soulless, he killed her.”

“Oh,” Ben replied softly, “that — that’s not great…”

If anyone could hold a grudge it was Dean. But he also knew that Dean was incapable of hating his kids. Emma had been sent to kill him and yet he loved her. And while Jack had taken someone he loved, he knew that Dean wouldn’t feel this way forever. He hadn’t when it came to Dean erasing his memories. It would take time but Dean would heal.

“But if I know Dean,” Ben continued as he put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “he doesn’t hate you. He’s — he’s just working through his feelings.”

Jack nodded and he suddenly enveloped both Jesse and Ben in a hug. He couldn’t help but smile, Jack’s hug reminding him of Emma’s. He was sure that the boy didn’t quite know how to control his strength but at least he was trying.

That was all they could do. Try to move on from the horrible things they’d experienced, as a family. Because if there was one thing that Ben had learned from this experiences was that every person in bunker was his family.

He just hoped that they would all make it out of this alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives Jack the ol’ Zuko ‘that’s rough buddy’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids never do what they’re told but they’re all Winchesters so it’s to be expected 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is actually chapter 11 this time 😂

“You are going to Jody’s and that’s final!” Dean snapped, “If we’re going to do this I’m not risking loosing you too.”

After getting the occultum and discovering their angel army, Sam and Dean felt they were ready to take on God.

“But I need to do this!” Emma snapped, “after everything I’ve been through because of this man. I want to fight.”

“ _No_!” Dean’s voice was strained but it was said with finality that made anything that Emma was going to say die on her lips. “Go pack. You leave with everyone else in five.”

Emma stomped out of the room, Dean winced when he heard a distant door slam.

“She’ll understand,” Lisa said as she put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “when this is all over.”

“Liz…” He began softly, taking her hand, “if we don’t make it back—“

“Don’t,” She cut him off, “don’t think like that. You will.”

“But for the first time in my life I don’t know if I will or not.”

Dean turned to her, his expression stricken.

“Just promise me…” He sighed heavily, “promise me you’ll take care of them. All of them, theses kids they don’t—“

“I will,” Lisa said as she pecked him on the cheek, “just promise me you’ll do your best to live.”

Dean have her his best cheek grin and nodded. He slung a bag over his shoulder as Sam, Cas, and those they rescued from the empty walked into the War Room. Lisa looked from Dean to Cas and nodded. She squeezed Dean’s hand before she released it.

Lisa placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder as she left. She paused her walking as she spoke.

“Look after him ok?”

Cas looked at her curiously before he looked back at Dean who was chatting with Sam.

“I will.”

Lisa nodded and continued her walk, the sounds of the bunker fading into a quiet buzz until it was gone entirely.

“I don’t like this,” Lisa heard Charlie huffed as she made her way down the hallway, “I know I can help.”

“I know,” Eileen signed as she spoke, a frown on her face. “but it’s safer this way. They’re trusting us to look after the kids.”

Charlie huffed but that seemed to win her over.

“Are you guys ready?” Lisa asked them causing both women to turn to her.

“Yes,” Eileen nodded, “should we wrangle the rest of the stragglers?”

There was a hint of a smile on her face.

Lisa nodded.

“Hey nerds!” Charlie yelled down the hallway, “Let’s blow this popsicle stand, bitches.”

While Lisa didn’t quite know what to make of Charlie’s antics while Eileen was laughing. One by one, Cyrus, Magda, Jess, Katie, Ben, and Emma made their way into the hallway. Each of them had a bag thrown over their shoulders.

“We’re going to split up,” Eileen began authoritatively, “half of us in one car. Half is us in the other.”

Lisa had a bad feeling about this.

“Emma, Ben, Katie, Jess, and Magda, you’ll be in one car.”

Lisa nodded.

“Cyrus, Lisa, Charlie and I will be in the other.”

No one was going to mention that all the adults were in one car.

“Should we call Linda and Kevin?” Jacob quipped curiously, “Since they live in Sioux Falls now?”

Eileen shook her head. 

“Jody will probably already have talked to them,” She sighed as she spoke, “so they’llprobably be there when we arrive.”

“Alright,” Linda clapped her hand, “let’s get going. We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

The group made their way to the garage and hopped in their cars.

“So what are we going to do?” Jesse said as Ben pulled out behind his mom’s van. “Because I’m not just sitting on the sideline.”

“Me either,” Jesse piped up, “because I won’t let him kill Dean.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Magda frowned.

“We could summon Ares.” Emma cut in, “Manipulate him into taking us there.”

They all stared at her.

“How is that supposed to help?”

Emma shrugged.

“Where one goes,” She replied nonchalantly, “the other follows. Ares and Harmonia are a pair, if they—“

“So you just want revenge on them for what they did to you.” Jesse frowned at her.

“No,” She snapped, “Ares isn’t worth it and Harmonia is a pawn. But their power would be enough to bring us to the fight.”

“And you think they’re just gonna ferry us there out of the goodness of their hearts?”

She shook her head.

“What are you thinking?” Katie quipped.

Emma smirked at her.

“You said there was a spell that required ichor didn’t you?”

When they got to Jody’s, the sheriff welcomed them with open arms. Linda and Kevin were there too, ready to help what consisted pf the Winchesters’ extended family, themselves included.

“So when do you want to do this?” Ben whispered to Emma as they set their things on the couch.

“Do what?” Claire quipped smirking.

“Nothing.” He muttered.   
  


“You’re lying,” Claire smirked, “It’s kinda my superpower. So spill.”   


“Really?” Ben glared at her, “It’s nothing.”

“You’re going to the fight aren’t you?” She pressed, “I want in.”

“It’ll be dangerous—“ Emma began. 

“We aren’t involving any more people.” Ben huffed.

“Too late,” Claire smirked as Kaia and Patience walked into the room, “Want to go fight God?”

Patience simply shook her head.

“Sometimes the things that come out of your mouth astound me.”

Claire simply huffed.

“I’m serious!”

“We’re not—“ Ben began but Katie cut him off as she and Patience walked in from the kitchen.

“We are,” She said as she looked to Patience, “she’s seen it. Magda and Jess agreed to stay here and hold down the fort.”

Emma smirked at Ben who glared at her.

“So where are we headed?” Claire quipped.

“Amazonia, Missouri.” Patience replied, “It’s where I saw what I assume is whoever they’re going to see.”

“Ares.” Katie murmured.

“Like the Greek God?” Kaia frowned.

Ben nodded.

“I just don’t understand how we’re going to summon her.” He frowned.

“Leave that to me.” Emma smirked as she moved to walk out of the house.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Jody quipped as she appeared from the hallway.

“Am I not allowed to go for a walk?” She scoffed.

It was then that Lisa appeared beside her.

“Not until we make sure that no one is going to come here.” She replied sternly.

“I lived eight years by myself,” Emma said as she walked out the door, “I think I can take care of myself.”

Both of them watched helplessly as Emma walked out the door.

“You were right,” Lisa muttered, “She is a lot like Claire.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The girl in question sputtered.

“Nothing,” Jody waved her off, “You want to help them get their things into a room?”

Claire reluctantly picked up some of their bags and stalked past Jody and Lisa.

When Emma got outside, she grabbed her pocket knife and sliced her forearm. She then drew a replica of the Mark of Harmonia on the sidewalk and muttered some sort of Grecian incantation. The bloody Mark glowed for a moment before it seemed to sizzle into the sidewalk. The smoke seemed to form words in the sky in front of Emma.

“Come Tribeless,” The words spelled out, no doubt from Ares. “I will relish in your death. 39.8861° N, 94.8919° W.”

Emma smiled to herself as she rose, Ares had done exactly as she hoped.

“Emma,” Came the voice of one Linda Tran as she walked around the side of the house, “what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” She replied innocently, “just clearing my head. I’ll just head back inside.”

She walked back into the house as Claire walked back into the living room.

“How was your walk?”

Emma smirked.

“Enlightening,” She said as she wrapped her arm, “if we’re doing this we leave tonight.”

Claire nodded.

It took a lot for them to be able to sneak out, mostly because Lisa and Jody were a combined force in trying to keep them out of trouble. It would have been quite sweet if it weren't for the fact that they didn't need to be protected. Or, at least, that's how Claire and Emma felt. Katie knew where they were coming from, she still wasn't a hundred precent convinced this plan was going to work. 

She sighed as she drummed her hands against the steering wheel of her truck. Though she couldn’t help the small smile the crossed her face as she glanced to her left. Emma had her head resting on Ben’s shoulder, meanwhile he had his arm a wrapped around her shoulder.

He had his other hand resting on Katie’s own that was sitting on the stick shift. 

“What’s on your mind?” She quipped, “Want a penny for your thoughts?”

Ben glanced at his adoptive sister, doing his best not to wake their little sister.

“It’s just all this,” He sighed, “sending mom, Charlie, Eileen, Cyrus, Magda, and Jesse to stay with their friend in Sioux Falls. Us too—“

Katie snorted derisively.

“Ok we were _supposed_ to stay,” He amended, “but when have the three of us ever done things the easy way?”

“Never.” She agreed, “And they’re going to kill you when they find out—“ 

Banging on the back of the front cabin causing Ben to look back. Emma jolted away and glared blearily at the offender before resting her head back on Ben’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking of how far his sister had come.

“Hey Sabrina,” Came the voice of one Claire Novak, “how much longer until we get there.”

“Not much longer now,” Katie called back, “how you all doing back there?”

Jody’s wayward daughters, Claire, Alex, Patience, and Kaia had insisted on coming on what Claire called their little ‘prison break’. Patience also called in her girlfriend Josephine Barnes who brought her surrogate siblings Kissy Chambers and Aidan Di’Angelo.Together the ten of them were going to fight God, or more specifically, the Greek God Ares. 

Because with the world was ending, _that_ was the thing to do. 

“Is this a good idea?” Ben murmured as he moved a stray hair out of Emma’s face. “We don’t know what he could do to Ems.”

“I’m ready for whatever that bastard is gonna throw at me,” Emma said as she yawned and attempted to stretch in the small amount of space she had, “He stripped me of my identity. I’m gonna make him bleed ichor and gold.”

Ben frowned at her.

“We still don’t know what he did to you.” He chided her, “At least let us do the talking.”

Emma scoffed at that.

“I suppose so.”

“Doesn’t anyone think it a little odd that the God of War isn’t going to participate in a battle against God?” Katie put in causing Emma and Ben to glance at her. 

Emma shook her head.

“Ares is a notorious coward,” She replied with a scowl, “it comes as no surprise to me that he’s send his children to do his bidding. While he watched from the sidelines.”

“Why?” Ben quipped curiously.

Emma shrugged.

“I suppose the reason has been lost to time,” She replied as the car came to a slow stop, “But most of the other Olympians, including his parents, don’t like Ares very much.” 

“So he’s like the Lucifer of Greek Mythology?”

“Yes,” Emma said as she caught sight of Harmonia, her golden eyes twinkling. “so tread lightly. Where Harmonia is, Ares is sure to follow.” 

Together, Ben, Emma, and Katie hopped out of the front cabin as the girls, and Aidan, hopped out of the back.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me.” Emma called out, her voice polite but dripping with disdain, “I know there are _much_ better things you could be doing right now.” 

The only thing that showed Harmonia displeasure was the tick of a vein in her head.

“Why have you summoned us, child?” She said as they approached, with Emma in the front, “For he could smite you where you stand. You are no longer a child of his.”

Emma smirked.

“If he wanted to do that he could have of done it a long time ago.”

“On the contrary,” Came a new voice, “there are many things I could have done. I have been _merciful_ up until this point.”

“Ares,” Emma said without turning around, “I was wondering when you were going to show up. It was _you_ I summoned.”

“My dear,” Ares said as he walked around her and wrapped an arm around Harmonia, though she didn’t look pleased at that. “we are a pair where she goes I go.”

“What has he done to you this time,” Emma implored her creator goddess, “that makes you bend to his will?”

“Silence!” Ares snapped at Emma and with a flick of his hand she levitated into the air, gasping for air. “I will do the talking here you halfbreed bitch.”

“Let her go,” Ben snapped as a pumped his shotgun, Katie handed to him. “now.”

“Let her go now!” Ares mocked him shrilly laughing at the end, “What did you think this was boy? A negotiation?”

Katie glared at the god.

“You were sorely mistaken,” He said as he approached Emma, “this is an execution. I’m going to finish what I started. I can’t have _any_ defectors poisoning my children.”

Harmonia seemed perturbed that Ares referred to the Amazons as _his_ children.

“The why didn’t you kill me before,” Emma gasped as she continued to struggle, “give Madeline what she wanted.”

Ares sighed dramatically.

“Unfortunately,” He scoffed, “we needed the God Killers to agree to defeat Chuck. Because once he’s gone we can assume our rightful spots as the rules of this universe. No more Council of Elysian, just the Olympians where they should be, on top.”

“So you set us up!” Katie snarled at him, “you—“

Patience grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her side. She whispered something in Katie’s ear and nodded. Though she was pissed, she seemed to back off a little. 

“Care to share with the class?” Ares quipped as he walked over to Katie, the waywards, and Victor’s kids.

“Oh nothing,” Alex responded nonchalantly, “Patience is just another Cassandra. Don’t mind her.”

“A prophet you say,” Ares smirked before turning back to Emma, “it seems you were wise enough to bring someone of use on your little suicide mission.”

He laughed as she snarled at him.

“No matter,” He continued venomously as he turned back to the group, “I’ll just have to kill them all anyway. Can’t have an audience witnessing me cleaning up this mess.”

Ben was the first to fire at Ares, followed by Claire and then Katie with some kind of spell. They wounded him but not enough to do anything other than piss him off. Krissy went in with a wooden stake but Ares flicked her away like one would a bug.

“This is all you’ve got?” He mocked them with a yawn, “I figured your little army would have been much stronger than this child.”

“Clearly your cowardice has—“ Alex began but didn’t get to finish as Ares was on her in an instant.

“I am _no_ coward,”He spat at her, “I am God you mewling quim. And I will kill each and every one of you while she watches. I am done showing mercy.”

He turned to the Goddess with him.

“Harmonia,” He snapped, “take away their weapons.”

She moved with great reluctance, “As you wish.”

With a wave of her hand, all their weapons evaporated in a wave of golden light.

“You wouldn’t know Mercy if it but you in the ass.” Emma replied hotly.

Ares simply laugh as that as he flung her to the ground. He picked her up throat and hoisted her in the air. Ares turned her towards her family and she gasped as each of the started to be turned into trees.

“I don’t know mercy?” He laughed, “She is my youngest sister, though my least favorite. And so too shall these mortals for they shall live out the rest of their days as tree instead of dead. As for you? I shall enjoy watching your soul sink to the bottom of the Phlegethon River.”

“You—“ Emma hissed, “we’re always one for dramatics.”

Ares squeezed harder.

“I mean for the Mark of the Goddess of Harmony,” Emma continued on as she began to get light headed, “it was sure a brutal way to do business.”

“You know nothing,” Ares hissed in Emma’s ear, “that wench was only a means to an end. Too bad the only children she created were only good for one thing…”

For the first time in her life, Emma was trying afraid she was going to die.

”As are you.”   
  


Emma gasped her breath, feeling her vision begin to blur. 

“Oh brother,” A new voice tutted, “how you wound me. Am I really your _least_ favorite sister?”

Ares turned and as he did so Emma. She caught sight of a child who couldn’t have been any older than her. She hadgolden-honeyed hair that curled around her like ringlets. Her eyes were the color of the sky, of the storm clouds that preceded her father’s lightening.

She wore wearing a short, white, chiton with a pair of golden gladiator-style sandals. She had a child-like smile on her face but a fire in her eyes that could burn even that of Zeus himself. For Hebe was not only the goddess of eternal youth and mercy.

She was also the goddess of children and _every_ child, even monsters, were under her protection.

“Are you really here to fight me sister?” Ares laughed as he threw Emma to the ground, “Have our Uncles sidelined you in this battle for greatness?”

Hebe simply shook her head.

“That’s like the pot calling the kettle black isn’t it?” She said as she crouched to help Emma stand, “Because we all know why you’re here and it’s _not_ for petty vengeance.”

“You dare speak to me like that?” Ares roared as he lifted his hand, “Then you deserve to rot like the rest of these pathetic humans.”

Ares squeezed his hand but nothing happened to Hebe. He looked down at his feet to see roots pinning him to the ground. He looked back to see Harmonia smiling wickedly at him.

“This is the last time I get walked over by you,” She hissed, eyes glowing. “I won’t let you harm any more of _my_ children.”

Hebe brought Emma to her feet, throwing one of the young amazon’s arms over her shoulder. With her free hand Hebe grabbed a cantina that she had slung over her shoulder. She placed it to Emma’s lips and tipped it over, forcing her to drink it.

The liquid tasted sweet on Emma’s lips, like honey and sugar water. However, there was also an an unusual quality to it that Emma couldn’t quite describe. It felt like when she would take that first bittersweet breath after the Mark brought it her back.

If Emma didn’t know any better it was almost like she was drinking immortality.

“There is one little known secret about me,” Hebe whispered into Emma’s ear, stroking her hair like a mother would their child. “I am the harbinger of immortality in Olympus. No one receives their gifts, not even my husband, without my approval. And you my child, have more than earned it.”

Emma blinked and her eyes flared gold, more more vibrantly than it had ever done before. Her face, however, stayed the same. She was no longer an amazon, she was something greater. Hebe had turned her into the one thing that could help defeat Chuck, that could right the wrongs done to her.

Hebe had granted her Goddesshood.

“I bestow upon thee Emma the name Soteria,” Hebe said as Emma moved to stand on her own, “the goddess of salvation, deliverance, and preservation from harm.”

Emma simply blinked, her senses overwhelmed by this new power she was bestowed. 

“You — you think you can defeat me?” Ares sputtered as Emma seemed to come back to herself.

“I do.” Hebe smirked as she advanced on him. 

With a wave of her hand, Harmonia undid the transformation that she had done to Emma’s family.

“And I do.” Harmonia echoed her sisters sentiments. 

Hebe placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. Her head was in her hands, her hair covering her face. She almost looked like she was in pain. 

“We can’t do this without you, daughter.” Hebe implored her. “You must help us defeat him.” 

“No,” Emma shook her head, “I can’t—“

”Yes you can,” Katie called out to her, “if anyone can kiss his ass it’s you.” 

As she said this Harmonia joined Hebe by Emma’s side. She offered them her hands and they took them. By herself, Emma was just one person, but with theses Goddesses by her side she could do anything.    
  


“I won’t let you hurt anyone anymore.” Emma said as she picked up her head, as all three of their eyes glowed.

Together, with their combined strength, Harmonia, Hebe, and Emma were able to incinerate Ares. Ben and the others had to cover their eyes from the blinding light that the three of them produced. When it was all over, and they could look again, Emma was wearing an outfit identical to that of Hebe and Harmonia.

Except her chiton was pink.

“Emma?” Ben breathed as stood, helping Katie to her feet.

She turned to Ben and Katie, smiling at them, before collapsing to the ground.

“Emma!” Katie yelled as the two of them rushed to her.

“What happened?” Ben quipped as he looked up at the goddesses, “What did _you_ do to her?”

“What did we—?” Harmonia began indignantly but Hebe put a hand on her shoulder.

“I have given her the power she deserves,” Hebe as she placed a hand on Emma’s forehead. “what was taken from her.”

“But she hated her immortality!” Ben snapped at the goddess, “How could this be what she needs?”

Hebe shook her head.

“That isn’t all of what she has,” The Goddess responded cryptically as she grabbed her Harmonia hand, “now you and I need to rectify what has been done to your other children.”

Harmonia nodded.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

With that they were gone.

“What the hell was that?” Krissy said as Ben and Katie lifted Emma’s unconscious form off the ground, “Did that kid really make Emma immortal?”

“That’s wasn’t any kid,” Josephine replied with a frown, “that was Hebe, the goddess of children and mercy.”

“Mercy.” Ben scoffed, “How is _this_ mercy?”

They all looked at Emma’s unconscious form.

“What are we gonna do?” Aidan frowned, “We can’t go back to Jody’s. Your family is gonna freak!”

“Yeah,” Alex chimed in, “if Jody sees Emma like this she’s gonna call Dean.”

“We go to the battle,” Patience piped up causing them all to look at her, “I saw it.”

“Wait really?” Aidan frowned, “We have to go fight God? That’s what you saw?” 

Patience nodded.

“I’m in,” Claire grinned, “let’s go fight God.”   


“If this means Emma is free,” Katie replied determinedly, “me too.”

Alex just shook her head.

“Jody is gonna kill us if we don’t.” She muttered as Ben and Katie loaded Emma into the back of the truck.

“Do you want one of us to drive?” Krissy asked as Ben and Katie hopped into the back beside Claire, Aidan, and Alex.

“Please,” Katie said as she handed Krissy her keys, “I — I just don’t want to leave her. I won’t want her to wake up _alone_ ever again.”

She nodded, leaving the siblings to watched over their little sister. Krissy and Josephine hopped into the front cabin and turned on the truck. Claire, Alex, ans Aidan joined them in the back.

Ben pulled Emma into his lap and grabbed her hand.

“Please wake up,” He whispered to her, “I won’t forgive you if you don’t. I — I haven’t gotten to annoy you enough and as your brother it’s my job.”

“Yeah,” Katie agreed quietly, “who else am I supposed to have help me with my potions? Ben is a terrible witch.”

All Ben could do was laugh.

“She’s gonna be ok,” Claire said as she put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, “she’s a Winchester.”

“But she’s also a Braeden,” Katie quipped quietly, “like me. And were quite resilient don’t you think?” 

Ben nodded as Katie grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Do they know where they’re going?” Alex quipped curiously.

Katie nodded.

“Dean said that everything was going down where it all started.” She replied softly, “So I guess we’re headed to Lawerence.”

“That’s where Sam and Dean were born wasn’t it.” Aidan quipped curiously.

Claire nodded.

“It’s also where they stopped the apocalypse.” Alex added with a frown.

“I wouldn’t say it’s the best place to end the world,” Ben shrugged, “but I think he cares more about the symbolism of it.”

“Symbolism?” Aidan frowned.

“It’s where Sam was cursed, Dean damned, and their parents died. It’s where their lives were irrevocably changed forever.” Katie replied softly, “You could say it’s where the story began.”

He nodded in understanding.

“So God has a flare for the dramatics?”

That got them all laughing.

“From what I’ve heard he’s a prissy drama queen.” Claire smiled somberly, “A prissy drama queen who killed the closest thing I have to a dad anymore.”

“We’ll get him back,” Alex said as she placed a hand on Claire’s shoulder, “we’ll get them all back.”

All five of them fell silent, feeling the imminentbattle looming over them like a thick, all-encompassing cloud of darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…uh…Emma’s a god now 😬 idk how she’d gonna feel about that one 😂


End file.
